The Wicked Series: New Problems
by LittleMissDramione
Summary: Galinda is finally dating Boq but another problem pops up. Can they get past it an be a loving couple like they deserve to be. Second in the Wicked Series.
1. The Sequal

New Problems

**A/N: hey guys, since story about Fiyero and Elphaba got the most reviews. I have decided to do a sequel. Enjoy. This story revolves around Galinda and Boq **

Elphaba was walking back to her dorm. Ever since she got back to Shiz her days were more joyful. She and Fiyero and been dating for almost a month now. She saw almost every hour of the day every day. Fiyero had switched a few classes to be Elphaba's classes so he could be with her. He also came around every afternoon. He claimed he wasn't doing well and needed tutoring but he rarely got it. Elphaba was so lost in her thoughts; she didn't notice Fiyero come up behind her. He covered her eyes with his hands.

'Guess who it is?' Fiyero said. His days were also more enjoyable. Elphaba made them that way. He loved her and she loved him. Although it took her awhile to find that out. She ran away to that horrible motel. Fiyero shuddered. He pushed the memory away. That was past and this was present. Elphaba was his and he was hers.

'Let me guess… can I have a hint?' Elphaba played along

'Ok here's your hint' Fiyero turned her around and kissed her tenderly. Fiyero never went too far. He was afraid she might think he was being too forward but Elphaba deepened the kiss. Fiyero loved it when did that. It reassured him that she wasn't going anywhere. She loved him. He didn't want to but he broke off. She still had to guess.

'Alright there's your hint. Can you think you it might be?' Fiyero said

'Well, honestly I thinking that it's Fiyero but I'm wrong aren't I' Elphaba teased

'Well you'd be right. ' Fiyero said

'You know, I don't think it is, my boyfriend doesn't kiss like that' Elphaba said

Fiyero grinned. He loved when she called him that. But then he caught on to what she said

'Well then, how does he kiss you?' Fiyero said

'Normally he lightly kisses me' Elphaba said

'Like this' He pulled her closer again closing the gap between them. He made sure that he was kissing her softly and lightly. Elphaba enjoyed this game. She knew it was Fiyero but she still loved kissing him and he had already given her one. She broke off in need of air.

'Pretty much, how was class Fiyero?' Elphaba asked. She couldn't help smiling

'It was ok, but I don't think I doing very well, I might need some help' Fiyero was smiling as well

'You need tutoring do you Fiyero?' Elphaba said

'Yeah, that's what I need; know where I could find a good tutor?'

'Maybe, I know you'll come by this afternoon anyway. What class is it?' Elphaba asked

'Modern history, but how about we go to our lake instead. I want to show you something'

'What do you want to show me?' Elphaba asked

'You'll find out later' Fiyero said

'Ok, then but we will by doing some study'

'Some study?' Fiyero asked smiling

'Yes, some study but you'll have to wait to later' Elphaba said

'Ok, I see you by the lake then' Fiyero leaned in to kiss her again but was interrupted

'Hey what's it like to kiss a celery stick?' Avaric shouted out so that everyone could hear. He was laughing hard

Fiyero moved away. He wanted to smash Avaric's face in but Elphaba pulled him back. She had a hold on his wrist.

'Fiyero don't its fine.' Elphaba said with plead in her voice

'No it isn't Elphaba, he can't talk about you like that' Fiyero was angry and irritated

'Fiyero, its fine. I see you at the lake remember?' Elphaba hoped it would distract him which it did

'Ok, I'll see you later' Fiyero was still annoyed

Fiyero kissed her again but on her forehead. He headed off towards his dorm while Elphaba continued down the path to hers. When she got there she pulled out her key and unlocked the door. She found Galinda sitting on her bed. She looked irritated.

'Elphaba what took you so long? We just came from Sorcery class together so we left at the same time. I got here ten minutes ago.' Galinda yelled

'One word Galinda…Fiyero' Elphaba said

'Ooh ok your forgiven then. Now tell me what happened' Galinda squealed

'Galinda, must you know everything?' Elphaba complained

'Yes, now tell me what happened?' Galinda said a little too loudly. She was clearly excited

'Nothing really. He came up behind, and put his hands over my eyes. I turned around and he kissed me. Nothing much. Avaric saw and made a snarky comment about me being green. But other than that nothing else.'

'So you're saying you two kissed for ten minutes?' Galinda squealed

'We talked a bit as well. We're going to the lake this afternoon. He says he needs tutoring.' Elphaba couldn't help but produce a smile.

Elphaba waited for the girl to scream and go silly. But she heard nothing. Galinda was clearly in thought. Although she had a small smile on her face.

'Galinda…Galinda…GALINDA!' Elphaba had to scream herself to get the girl's attention

'What, oh were you saying something. Sorry I was just thinking about something. Want to know what?' Galinda asked

'Not really but you'll tell me anyway, so what were you thinking of.' Elphaba said

'Um…uh…Oh I was thinking of the time Boq and I went to the lake. We went when you were in Oz and Fiyero was chasing after you and–' Galinda started

'Galinda I'd rather not talk about that please. So you went to the lake.'

'Yes, well he was already there and so I joined him. At that lake was when I figured I had feelings for him.' Galinda said

'So how are things between you and Boq?' Elphaba asked

'Oh good, he's taking out to dinner tonight but he won't tell me where, he wants it to be a.' Galinda said

'Galinda, please tell me you except it to be some fancy restaurant.'

'No I don't care where it just as long as it is nice, and has quality food.' Galinda said

'Ok, well I'm going to lunch and then to the library, are you coming too?' Elphaba asked

'I'll come to lunch but you know I won't be going to the library. I probably head over Boq's dorm. Galinda replied

'Ok let's go then.' Elphaba said. She pulled Galinda off her bed and they headed over to the Rose Café.

**Line Break**

**So what did you think, like it – didn't like. Tell me. **


	2. By The Lake

**A/N: Hurrah! The second chapter is up. SOS for the wait, I am currently trying to write ten different stories so I have to limit myself to one at time. Anyway, read away and please review. **

By The Lake

Elphaba had been at the library for most of the day. She was working on her History assignment but then was side-tracked when Boq started talking to her. He told her about how he planned to take her out to the dinner which Elphaba already knew but she went along with it. Finally Elphaba had an excuse to leave. It was about time to head to the lake.

'Boq, that sounds wonderful but I have to go now. I'm meeting Fiyero there' Elphaba said

'Ah the lake, did Galinda tell you that's where we met. You were in–'

'Boq please, let's not dwell on the past. I know where I was. Now drop it.' Elphaba was on the verge of crying. She hated that memory, but if she never left, she might not have ended up with Fiyero'

'I'm sorry Elphaba. I didn't mean–' But he was cut off again.

'I get it, it's fine but I'm trying to forget. Now I have to go. Why don't you go see Galinda or do something' Elphaba packed up her books and ran out. Ten minutes later she arrived at the lake, but Fiyero wasn't there. She sat down under the shady tree waiting for him. Soon he arrived looking for her. Elphaba decided to hide up in the tree. He sat down still looking around for her. Elphaba plucked a leaf of its branch and let it fall on his head. She knew he would look up and see her which he did soon enough.

'How have you been up there Elphaba?' Fiyero asked

'Not very long. I've only just climbed up here.' She replied

'Well come down already.'

Elphaba easily jumped down from the tree. She slid into Fiyero's arms. Fiyero lifted her face to his and kissed her, but her knew something was bothering Elphaba. There was tension in this kiss. He broke off confusing her.

'Elphaba is something wrong.' Fiyero asked

'No, I'm fine' she leaned in closer to kiss him again, Fiyero knew she was avoiding his question.

'Elphaba, I know something is wrong. You don't have to hide it from me.'

'It's just that everyone keeps reminding me of how I left. "Oh it was when you _ran away_" or "You left for the _Emerald City_". I just want to forget it but I can't. I hate it.' Elphaba was almost crying.

'Elphaba, I know that it was horrible. But what matters is what the outcome of it all was. You stopped me that at the train station. If you hadn't left would we be a couple right now?'

'I'm not sure, I thought of that myself but let's just forget that for now. So what did you want to show me?' Elphaba's grew excited. She pushed the past behind her. Right now was the time for her and Fiyero.

Fiyero smiled, he was excited as well

'Close your eyes first' Fiyero said

'Fiyero how are you going to show me anything with my eyes closed?' Elphaba asked

'Just close them'

'Ok fine' Elphaba closed her eyes. Soon she felt something cold on her neck. Instinctively she reached up to whatever was on her. She felt that it was small and it was hanging from a chain.

'Ok open your eyes'

Her eyes opened in a flash. She looked down and saw an 'F' hanging from her neck. It was beautiful. It was covered with little diamantes. (Picture of necklace is on my profile page)

'Fiyero…'

'I thought that you wouldn't want me giving you real diamonds so I got this.'

'You thought correctly but you really didn't have to get me anything,'

'So you like it then?' Fiyero asked

'I love it, did you bring your textbooks Fiyero' Elphaba grinned wickedly

'Um…'

Elphaba broke out laughing. She pulled Fiyero closer and kissed him.

Line Break

**Yes I know that the gift is from High School Musical but who cares. **


	3. Galinda's Letter

Galinda's Letter

**A/N: Hey people. Here's the next chapter up. Enjoy. Thanxs to Annabeth Granger and ChaoticSymphonyofDarkness for reviewing. Commence reading **

Elphaba walked in to see Galinda crying but that wasn't usual. But then she noticed the letter in her hand.

'Galinda what's wrong?' Elphaba asked as she said beside her

'It's my dad…he's pulling me out of Shiz…' Galinda face was blotched and red.

'Why?'

She didn't answer. She gave Elphaba the letter to read. She couldn't explain what was happening.

Elphaba began to read the letter that Galinda gave to her. She was traumatized as to what was written on it.

Dear Galinda

We have exciting news for you,

Mr Damon Gondale has asked for your hand in marriage. We have sent a coach to collect you from Shiz to bring you back home. Please pack bags and be ready to leave tomorrow. Your mother and I are so proud.

All our love as always

Mum & Dad

Elphaba looked up at Galinda. She understood now. She was to be married and was leaving Shiz meaning that she would be leaving Boq.

'Oh Galinda…I'

'I know… I can't leave Boq.' Galinda was holding on to her.

'Galinda, I know you love your parents, but why don't you tell them that you like it here and that you're in a relationship already.'

'There's the problem Elphaba, if they knew I was dating Boq they would die of shame. They've always told me to never date someone who was lower class. But Boq isn't just low class. He's…'

'Galinda I know, but there isn't much you can do I'm afraid.'

'Yes there is, maybe I could run away. You did' Galinda said desperately

'Galinda, I know that I ran away but Galinda it is horrible. I only survived because of the crabby job that I was given. I hated every minute I was away. I was hit on, called many nasty things.' I had to live in the hotel I worked out which was a strip club practically. Galinda run away was the worst choice I made.'

'So you wish you didn't run away. Well then what would have become of you and Fiyero then?' Galinda asked confused

'Well yes I have thought about that before but the point is that running away isn't the answer. I'm sorry about you leaving. I'll miss you heaps, but you know you can't disobey your parents. I know that you're looking for sympathy but Galinda sometimes you have to be told the truth and I know it hurts.'

'I know, well I guess I have to say goodbye to all of you.'

'How are you going to tell Boq. Would you like me to do it for you?' Elphaba asked

'No I have to tell him myself. It would just be wrong for him to hear from someone else.'

'You've come a long way Galinda since we first met. I'm proud of you'

'Thanks. Remember what I was like back then?' Galinda asked

'How could I forget. "It's GA-LINDA with a GA"' Elphaba laughed

'Hey that's not funny, I don't know why he couldn't pronounce it right like every other teacher. What about when you came to Shiz. "Yes I'm Green, get over it"' Galinda produced a smile

Elphaba laughed harder and so was Galinda

'I'm definitely going to miss you, you and your blonde curls and your loud shrieks. Everything pretty much.' Elphaba said when she calmed down

'I'll miss you too Elphie' Galinda said

'Argh, I thought you stopped calling me that' Elphaba said event though she was smiling

'I'll never stop calling you that.' Galinda said

Galinda pulled Elphaba in for a hug and then let go. She was definitely going to miss Elphaba, she would miss everyone, but mostly she would miss Boq. They had only been together for almost two months and now they were being pulled apart.

'I should get ready, Boq will be coming to pick me up. I'll tell him when we get back to his dorm.'

'Ok then, do you want me to go or should I stay? I can go Fiyero's or do something' Elphaba asked. She already knew the answer but she asked anyway.

'You wouldn't mind if I did want you to leave would you? I just want to be alone for when Boq comes round.' Galinda asked

'Of course not' Elphaba looked up at the clock. It was 6:30. 'Hey Galinda didn't you say he was picking you up around quarter to seven?' Elphaba asked

'Yes, why?' Galinda answered confused

'It's six thirty'

Galinda went ballistic while Elphaba only laughed

'Oh Shiz, I still have find the perfect dress and put on my makeup' Galinda shrieked

'Ok, I'll let you get ready.' Elphaba opened the door and left heading towards Fiyero's dorm.

**Line Break **

'Elphaba what's wrong. You've been very quiet since you got here.' Fiyero asked. He hoped she wasn't still thinking about that horrible memory.

'Fiyero, It's Galinda.' Elphaba replied

'What has she done this time?' Fiyero asked

Elphaba grew angry at his comment. Everyone thought that Galinda was some blonde bimbo who was ignorant.

'This isn't a joke Fiyero. Galinda's getting married! She received a letter from her parents telling her that she is to be married to some Damon person and that she has to leave Shiz. Don't you get it? She's upset because she has to break up with Boq. She is being forced to marry some stranger and she can't do anything about!' Elphaba yelled

'Elphaba, I'm sorry… Wait Galinda's getting married. But why?' Fiyero asked shocked

'Fiyero didn't you hear what I just said, it's an arranged marriage–'

'Yeah I heard that Elphaba, but what about Boq, why would they marry her off if they knew Galinda already had a boyfriend.'

'Fiyero be realistic, Galinda would never tell her parents about Boq. He's lower class than her. Imagine what her parents would say.'

'Elphaba, I understand but why are you so upset by this? I know she's your best friend but why?' Fiyero asked

'I don't know why. I guess I just feel sorry for her.'

'Elphaba…' Fiyero didn't know what to say.

'What if something like that happened to us? I know my dad thinks I never be married, but what about you Fiyero?. You going to be king after your dad steps down. What if your parents decide to arrange a marriage for you. What then?'

'Elphaba is that what your worried about? If they told me that I wouldn't agree to it–'

'So you're just going to ignore them.?'

'Elphaba let me finish. Yes I would ignore them, maybe even decline the throne if they threatened me–'

'Fiyero! You can't do that. You can't just give up your throne just to refuse to be married to someone else.' Elphaba was shocked

'Elphaba will you stop interrupting me. I know how important the throne is but I not their only child–'

'You're not?...sorry'

'No I'm not, If I did decline the throne, then they would pass it on to Jane. But the point is that I wouldn't leave you for anything. I'm not going to marry a perfect stranger while I have you'

'But…' Elphaba started but she was cut off **(Three guesses how?)**

Fiyero pulled her in closer

**Line Break **

**I sorry to leave you hanging but I didn't know what to write afterwards so I just left it. Hoped you like it. Please Review. **


	4. The sad sad break up

Chapter 4:

**A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have my reasons but instead of rambling on about them, I'll let you read the next chapter. Enjoy. Please remember to review. I really appreciate it. Also the first main part switches between Galinda and Boq POV. I've tried to make it as simple as possible to keep up with who's POV it is **

Galinda prepped herself but mainly what she did was sit on her bed waiting for Boq to collect her. Waiting for the inevitable moment when she would has to break his heart and leave him. Finally she heard a knock on the door. Boq was here; she got up and opened it.

'Hey Glinda, are you ready,' Boq asked

'Yes I'm ready' Galinda replied

She closed the door and walked off with Boq, wherever he was taking her.

**Line Break**

**Boq's POV**

Galinda had no idea where she was, mainly due to the fact that Boq covered her eyes as he led her to where he had prepared everything. Technically Fiyero had prepared everything, weeks prior to today he had gone to Fiyero in need of help. Fiyero arranged almost everything but Galinda didn't need to know that. Finally he stopped. They were there.

'Ok open your eyes' Boq said

**Galinda POV**

'Ok open your eyes' Boq said

Galinda flashed her eyes open in an instant. The suspense of where she was drove her crazy. Laid out in front of her a sheet on the ground. Around it were lit candles and rose petals. Boq had set out a picnic for them. Galinda broke out in tears and ran away. Boq starred after her confused and then ran after her. Galinda had run back to her dorm. The door was closed but Boq could hear her crying inside. she left the door unlocked so he came inside.

'Galinda what's wrong. Is it something I did?' Boq asked confused but also rather shocked

'Boq it isn't you, it's me. I'm so sorry but I need to tell you something' Galinda said still crying

'Boq, this afternoon I received a letter from my parents. They're pulling me out of Shiz.' Galinda could barely look at Boq

'Why your grades are fine and living with Elphaba has certainly helped. Why are they pulling you out?'

'They're pulling me out because…because…–' Galinda stuttered she was crying so badly she could barely speak. How was she meant to tell him?

'What is it Glinny' Ever since they began dating Boq called Galinda "Glinny" as a cute nickname for her. Galinda loved it whenever he called her that, but now it only brought more tears to her eyes. Here was another thing she was losing.

'Because my parents are arranging my…my…marriage' Galinda managed to get out.

'That's why I'm leaving. I have to be married to some stranger and I can't come back.'

**Boq's POV**

Boq was frozen stiff full of shock and horror. Galinda was leaving to be married. Her parents had arranged a marriage for her. She was leaving Shiz. She was leaving him.

'You mean–' Boq could barely speak

'Yes, Boq I'm so sorry. I don't want to go. I want to be here with you. I love you but I have to leave you. I've been here in my room all afternoon wondering what beautiful surprise you had for me knowing that I would have to leave you. You arranged that beautiful picnic for us it made me even worse.' Galinda was practically blubbering now she was crying that much.

'Glinny, you can't leave. I love you too much.' Boq said

'I'm so sorry Boq,'

Boq was shocked. Finally he got up and left.

Galinda just lied on her bed crying.

**Line Break**

**Elphaba's POV**

Elphaba was coming back to her dorm. Surely she and Boq would have gone out already, but when she opened the door she found Galinda crawled up on her bed. He face was red and she had been crying or was still crying.

'Galinda are you ok. I thought you had gone to dinner with Boq?' Elphaba asked

'I did well I started too. I couldn't handle it Elphaba. He had set up this romantic picnic dinner for us. I burst out crying and ran back to the dorm. He followed me and I told him about it. It was horrible. I broke his heart Elphie. He was miserable. Soon he got up and left. I hate this. I hate my parents and I hate this Damon guy' Galinda yelled bringing out fresh tears.

'But you don't know this Damon person–' Elphaba started

'He broke up Boq and me. That's why I hate him. If he hadn't come asking for my hand then none of this would have happened. No actually none of this would have happened if my parents hadn't agreed to me marrying him. I hate him and I hate my parents for doing this to me.' Galinda was almost screaming

'Galinda please you'll wake up the entire school if you keep up like this. Take deep breaths and explain what happened?'

Galinda did quiet down but she didn't explain what happened. For most of the night she was holding on to Elphaba being comforted by her until she fell asleep. Elphaba noticed this and pulled the covers over her so she wouldn't be cold. She walked over to her bed and went to sleep.

**Line Break **

It was morning and Galinda was waiting at the front gates with Elphaba for the carriage. She asked her if she would be with her when she left. Fiyero had also come to say goodbye but the one person Galinda most wanted to see her off never showed.

'Where is he? Why won't he come see me off or at least say goodbye?' Galinda whined

'Maybe because it hurts him to see you off just as much as it hurts you to leave.' Elphaba answered

Finally the carriage had arrived and the attendant was putting her bags in the luggage compartment. Soon he held open the door for her.

Galinda gave Elphaba one last hug

'I'll miss you so much. Promise that you'll write.' Galinda asked

'Of course I will. I'll miss you too'

Galinda turned to Fiyero and hugged him as well

'Fiyero, don't you dare leave her. No matter what happens. Just promise me ok'

'I think we've already got that covered' grinning at Elphaba remembering their conversation last night 'but I promise. I miss you Galinda' Fiyero said

Galinda looked around one last time and sighed. He wasn't coming. She got into the carriage and left waving at them until she was out of sight.


	5. The Plan

The Plan

**A/N: For not updating for a longer period of time I am uploading many chapters at a time to make up for being so slack. I hope you can forgive me. Enjoy. Here is where the action starts. Sorry for it being so short but I really wanted to leave it there. Keep the suspense if you know what I mean.**

It had been a week since Galinda left and life at Shiz was definitely dull. Classes weren't as fun. Living alone in her dorm not waking up to her shrill was dull. Everyone had been affected by Galinda's absence. It was like Galinda had taken the sun with her. But Boq changed the most. He wasn't as cheerful as he used to be. Everyone noticed this. Elphaba was in the library when she noticed him come in. It was the first time he had left the dorm in days. He saw Elphaba and walked out. Elphaba knew how hurt he was but he had to get passed it and try to accept it. She packed up her things and chased after him.

'Boq wait up.' Elphaba said

'What do you want artichoke' Boq said coldly

Elphaba was shocked. Boq never called her that or insulted her at all.

'You need to get over it ok. We all know that you Galinda but you know that this probably wouldn't last. She getting married and you can't do anything.' Elphaba regretted her words instantly. She didn't mean to be so cruel about it. Her words obviously had a big impact on him.

'What would you know? You don't have to leave anyone or Fiyero for that matter. Fiyero's not leaving you anytime soon. I love Galinda and I don't care what you say. So just shut up witch! Mind your own business!' Boq stormed off back to his dorm.

Elphaba just stood there. She was stunned about what she had just done and what had happened. Fiyero who had been watching the entire scene came up to her.

'Elphaba are you ok?' Fiyero asked

Elphaba just looked at him with pure horror. She couldn't believe herself. How could she be so cruel judging Boq like that? She did have Fiyero and he wasn't going anywhere.

'What did I just do?' Elphaba said

'Well–' Fiyero started

'It was a rhetorical question yero.' Elphaba said

'Fae, I know it hurt but he had to hear it. You've got to be cruel to be kind. There's nothing he can do.'

'Yes there is. And I'm going to help him' Elphaba said

'Elphaba, I know that you want to help but there nothing you can do. I mean it's not like you can break up the wedding or anything…what?'

Elphaba just stared beaming at him. It's was brilliant. She would do that. Fiyero saw that she was already dwelling on his words.

'Oh Elphaba please don't tell me that you are going to try and break up the wedding?' He said

'That's exactly what I'm going to do and you're going to help me.' Elphaba grinned at Fiyero

'Elphaba, you can't just go to Galinda's wedding and stop it. It's impossible' Fiyero said

'Fiyero, you should know me well enough by now that nothing is impossible. The word doesn't even exist in my vocabulary'

'Your what?' Fiyero asked

Elphaba groaned. She grabbed his wrist and headed towards his dorm. Boq needed informing of her plan but first she would need to apologise to him.

**Line Break**

'Boq, would you please open the door?' Elphaba asked. Boq always locked the door.

'Go away Elphaba.' Boq said from inside the room.

'Fiyero please tell me you have your keys on you' Elphaba asked quietly

'I don't forget everything Fae' he unlocked the door and Elphaba barged in

'How did you get in? You don't have keys to my dorm.' Then he noticed Fiyero behind her and glared at him.

'Traitor' Boq spat at him

'Boq just listen to her. She has this idea which I think is crazy but she thinks you'll love it which you probably will considering–'

'Fiyero I'm the one explaining it plan. Boq I'm really sorry for what I said to you. I know you said you couldn't do anything to get Galinda back but I was wrong. Fiyero and I are going to help you get Galinda back. Don't tell her I said this but I really miss that blonde. Everything about her. Living alone is really boring. But if you tell her I'll deny it. But Boq we are going to see Galinda and try to get her back with you. Also we'll have to get rid of this Damon guy.'

'Why now are you going to help? Twenty minutes ago you told me to move on and forget about her.' Boq asked

'Because you were right. But are you going with us or not? We're leaving tomorrow'

'We are?' Fiyero asked

'Yes we are but are you coming or not Boq. If you love Galinda as much as you claim you do then are you going to fight for her?' Elphaba asked

Boq only gave a short answer in reply. 'When do we leave?'


	6. The Arrival

The arrival

**A/N: Hey can anyone please tell me where Galinda actually lives. I don't want to keep saying 'to Galinda's house' or whatever. It would be much appreciated. Commence reading and meet the infamous Mr Damon Gondale. Enjoy :D Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I laughed when I read them. **

So Fiyero, Boq and Elphaba were on their way to Galinda's house and to disperse of this wedding and bring her back. They had been on the train for almost two hours now. Elphaba told Boq that he would have to behave like he was from…there **(I'm so stuck. Where is she from!) **so he could tell Galinda's parents about their relationship and hopefully break off the marriage. Unfortunately Boq was very small and he was having trouble trying to behave like Elphaba instructed him. Before they left Elphaba borrowed out a bunch of books for Boq about…that country. He was trying he best but he couldn't exactly pull it off yet. He was good enough but would it be enough. Finally they arrived at the train station and hauled a carriage to take them to the Upper Uplands **(Luckily I know that). **When they arrived Elphaba knocked on the door. She really hoped that Galinda would answer it but it was most likely that a servant or someone of low level status would open it. Finally the door was opened. Elphaba grinned when she saw that Galinda had opened it herself. As soon as Galinda saw her she squealed in delight.

'Elphie what are you doing here?' Galinda asked beaming

'I came to stay with you in your time or need. And it's been really lonely living without you. The whole school has changed since you left.'

Galinda pulled her into a tight hug. Behind Elphaba she saw Fiyero. She shriekedeven more making Elphaba cringe from the loud noise in her ear. She let go of her

'Fiyero you're here as well.' She asked

'I'm not the only one here besides Fae.'

'Who's Fae. Wait are you talking about Elphaba. Aw I love it. When did you start calling her that?' Galinda asked

'It was after you left. Elphaba once called me Yero and it stuck and so I thought up a nickname for her. Fae' Fiyero answered

'It's also an acronym of our names; Fiyero And Elphaba, but enough about that. Don't you want to know who else is here.'

'Yes who else is here?'

'Hi Galinda' Boq said out from behind Fiyero. Galinda just stood there in shock. He was here standing here in front of her.

'Boq?' Galinda asked

'Hey Glinny' Boq replied

Galinda wanted to run out and kiss him right there but two things stopped her. One If she was caught then there would be trouble and the second was Damon.

'Galinda darling, who's at the door?' Damon asked

'Oh just my friends from Shiz. I invited them for my…I mean our wedding' Galinda said. Her smile had vanished. Galinda hated Damon and tried to avoid him as much as she could but that was proving rather difficult. Everyday her parents or Damon had arranged an activity for them to do as a couple like horseback riding or as a family like whale watching oh the ocean.

'But the wedding isn't for another month' Damon questioned

'Yes but I wanted them here with me to celebrate. And besides better early than late. Elphaba and I have a lot of talking to do. We'll get settled in our rooms and then we can talk.' Galinda knew that her lies were killing Boq inside but what happened next…well words can't describe.

'Ok well I'll see you at dinner then' Damon said and then he kissed her. In front of Boq.

Damon left and headed over to wherever. Galinda didn't care.

'Boq…I–' Galinda stuttered

'Galinda maybe it'll be best if you showed us to our rooms. After you do need a catch up of what has happened at Shiz' Elphaba said. This wasn't the best place for the Galinda/Boq reunion.

'Ok. Elphaba you're with me. Fiyero you're with Boq.' Galinda said. She called over a servant who was walking past.

'Please show Fiyero and Boq to the guest rooms. They will be staying here for the…wedding.'

'What about the young lady?' the maid asked

'Elphaba will be staying with me. Now go' Even though she was sad Galinda sounded rather bossy. She felt like she'd become that way ever since she had come home. Yesterday she yelled at another servant who ran into her dashing to her next job.

'Yes Miss. Please follow me gentlemen' Fiyero and Boq walked after her and Galinda led Elphaba to her room.

Once Galinda and Elphaba were in the comfort of her bedroom Galinda shattered.

'Oh Elphie everything horrible here. I hate it. Damon keeps trying to connect with me only during the events that are organised by my parents. And my parents just love him apparently. Saying how perfect he is for me. I barley talk to them anymore. They think I'm happy but I'm not. Everything is ruined. All I think about is Boq. Did you see his face after Damon kissed? He wasn't even looking at me. Elphie I know that you came to see me but why did you bring him? Now he has to live with me and everyday watch go around with Damon kissing him, pretending I love him. It'll kill him.'

'Galinda. Fiyero and I didn't come for your wedding. We came to bring you back to Shiz…with Boq. We already have a plan to get you back together with Boq and it involves telling your parents about your relationship with him' Elphaba saw Galinda's smile disappear

'Elphaba are you insane? That would be suicide–' Galinda said

'Galinda, I'm not stupid. I've already thought of that. Boq is going to pretend he is…from here. Don't interrupt. Just let me finish and then I'll answer your questions.' Galinda closed her mouth. 'When we're alone with your parents then you and Boq will tell them about your being together. We need Boq to impress your father so that he thinks that he is worthy of you and that you can continue to date him and that you don't have to marry Damon. That one day hopefully if Boq has the courage to ask you to marry him, that your father will give his permission.'

'Oh Elphie can't you just imagine that. I wish I was marrying Boq instead of Damon.'

'Wishful thinking never helps Galinda. Now that I'm done, what are your objections to this plan' Elphaba said smiling a little

'Objections! Elphie how can you say I have objections. I have questions but definitely no objections.' Galinda said smiling as well.

'OK then. What are you questions?'

'Well Boq's kind of small so how will he pass as a…citizen of this country?'

'Remember how to do that Length spell we learnt in Sorcery class. We'll just make Boq a little taller. He won't mind being taller anyway.'

'Ok how are we going to get my parents alone. They are always organising an activity for me and Damon to do?'

'I go on the event with Damon so you and Boq can talk with your parents. Besides I'll get to make my opinion on the guy and I'll get to tour around this place. Besides going to You Know Where and Shiz I've never travelled to another town in Oz. Frex would never allow it. You know the only for why I'm at Shiz in the first place.'

'Ok, how exactly is Boq going to impress my parents and particularly my father that he is good enough for me?'

'He'll have to act like a gentleman worthy of you and we'll have to hope for a miracle that your father thinks he is worthy of you. Look just worry about talking to your parents and trying to convince them how happy you are with Boq.'

'What are you going to do?'

'I'm staying here with you aren't I. I'm bound to have a ton of things to do aren't I? Parties to go to. Socialising with everyone. Hopefully I'll have time to read books from the library in my free time. Please tell me you have one Galinda'

'Of course but no goes in there except Damon occasionally.'

'Good then. If you need me you'll know where to find me.'

The both of them sat on Galinda's master bed until a maid entered with Galinda's permission telling them that dinner was ready.


	7. Breakfast Talk

Recalling Good Memories

**A/N: Hey guys. I am trying to spread this out into more chapters but I really want to get to the ending. Towards the ending is where I believe the climax of the story is. Also it is when…no I won't give it away. You'll have to find out for yourselves. However I do promise that this story will be over 8 chapters. Have fun. I would love to hear your thoughts on where you think the story is headed. What do you think about Mr Damon? **

In the early morning in the house of Uplands, someone screamed. A very perky blonde screamed. Elphaba immediately woke up to the sound of Galinda screaming. Instead of yelling at her to be quiet and that she'll wake up the entire household, she smiled even laughed a little. This was the Galinda she missed. Although she got more sleep in the morning with Galinda gone she missed her. She would gladly give up her peace and quiet to be rooming with her best friend again.

'Galinda what's the matter?' She asked

'You're here. In my room. You're actually here' Galinda said happily

'Yeah why wouldn't I be?' Elphaba asked confused. Sometimes she didn't understand Galinda

'Well I was dreaming and well it was of what happened yesterday. I woke up wanting it to be real. But then I saw you here. So I knew it was real. And well I was happy.' Galinda said

'Ok Galinda whatever you say. Now are you going to tell your parents today?' Elphaba asked

'No actually I want to catch up with Boq again. I need make that connection again.'

'Ok just don't get to connected with him ok' Elphaba said sternly

'But Elphaba, If I'm going to get back with him then I'll need that connection' Galinda whined

'I know. I'm just being cautious. You might lose your control and kiss him and then worst case scenario is that Damon will see you.'

'Ok I'll be cautious.'

'Good, now how about we get some breakfast. I don't know about you about I'm rather hungry. You've have to remember that if Frex was ever mad about something then it was I who was locked in the attic for days without food.'

'Well let's go then' Galinda said as she led Elphaba down to the kitchen.

**Line Break**

On their way down to the kitchen they ran into Damon who was always an early riser.

'Ah good morning my sweet Glinny' Damon said and then kissed her.

Galinda froze

'What did you call me?' Galinda asked.

'Glinny. I thought that is would be a cute nickname for you.'

'Oh how wonderful. I love it' Galinda lied

Damon's phone buzzed

'If you'll excuse me ladies I have to take this' He walked away and began talking to the person on the phone.

'Oh god, now he calls me Glinny. Imagine what Boq will think. Why is this happening to me?'

'Galinda just breathe and let's go have breakfast. We'll about it later ok.'

'Ok' but Galinda was still hyperventilating a little.

Soon Galinda's parents joined them at the dining table for breakfast following behind them were Fiyero and Boq. Fiyero went to sit next to Elphaba.

'Good morning Fae' He leaned in and kissed her. Elphaba returned it but she couldn't help feeling guilty. Here she was showing public displays of affection in front of Galinda who do the same with the one she truly loved. Elphaba broke off

'Fiyero' Elphaba said quietly 'I need to talk to you after breakfast. Here is not the place' Elphaba said

'Ok' Fiyero answered

'Miss Elphaba, I don't mean to pry but how exactly did you end up having green skin.' Damon asked

'Oh it's fine. I actually don't know how. My mother told me I was born with it.'

Thankfully the servants came in with breakfast then. Everyone began to have conversations with either the person next to them or across from them. Elphaba was talking with Galinda but unfortunately that included talking to Damon.

'So Galinda how did you meet your friends here? I'm rather interested. If you're to be my wife I want to get to know as much about you and your friends.

'Well we all met at Shiz. I first met Elphaba on the first day. She came in with her sister and her father. And well I just stared. Well me and the other students. You were all "let's get this over with. No, I'm not seasick, yes, I've always been green and no I didn't chew grass as a child" From the start you didn't care what we thought about your skin. Elphaba and I loathed each other and then to make matters worse we were roomed together but then after that party at the Oz ballroom we just became friends.'

'Galinda you forgot how you called me an artichoke and that you gave me a black pointed hat. I came to that party and danced alone and for some reason you joined me. That night you tried to make me popular and decided to give me a makeover.'

'Yeah the next morning, you were like flip flip with your hair' Fiyero added

'And where did you come in in all of this?' Damon asked

'Fiyero came in after we finished Life Sciences with the Goat Professor Dr Dillamond. He still can't pronounce my name right.'

'Well Galinda you actually don't know but I met Elphaba before that.' Fiyero said

'Yes you ran over me with your carriage. I remember you were definitely the party prince, ignorant, didn't have a care in the world. "Maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go"' Elphaba said laughing

'Hey I've changed since then haven't I? My grades are better because of you.' Fiyero objected

'Yes I suppose you have. I've fixed whatever Galinda did to you.' Elphaba said smiling

'What did Galinda do to you?' Damon asked

'Oh it's a joke we have. Fiyero was a party prince when we met and then he and I began dating and we'll he became worse.'

'And now you're dating Miss Elphaba here are you. Jumping from one to the other right?' Damon asked showing a small smile

'No I am in love with Elphaba. It just took us a long time to realise it.' Fiyero said a little irritated

'So how did you finally end up with Elphaba?' Damon asked even more curious

'That's a story we'd rather not share. Elphaba doesn't like to remember the memories and neither do I. They're just not the sort of thing you'd share at a dining table with someone you barely know.' Fiyero said

'No I understand completely, but surely there was the happy ending. How else would you have gotten together?'

'Ooh Elphie can I tell him please. Pretty please.' Galinda begged

'Ok fine you'll probably miss half of it but only the end Galinda. Damon doesn't need to know exactly what happened that ended up with us being a couple and I don't particularly want you telling him that.'

'Elphie I know, you've already made it clear about that. Now Fiyero was at a train station heading…elsewhere. Elphaba happened to stop him getting on and she told him that she loved him and then kissed her. Happy ending. What that's as much as I can say without giving away You Know What.' Galinda said

'No it's fine Galinda. Now what should we do today? Elphaba asked as servants came round to collect the dirty dishes. Breakfast was over.

'Well now that you're here, there some I want to do with you' Galinda said excited

'Let me guess, does it start with a "S" and end with a "hopping"

'Yes now let's go. I need to go buy my dress anyway.' Galinda froze. In her excitement she completely forgot about the wedding and now she had just said that she needed to buy her wedding dress in front of Boq and she seemed excited about. Elphaba noticed this.

'Come on Galinda, aren't you going to take me shopping. I'll have to wear my best if what you've told me about the mall hear is true.' Elphaba lied

Galinda knew that Elphaba was covering for and thanked her for it. She was so grateful to have Elphaba stay with her.

'Of course it's true; you won't be allowed to wear black though so let's go.' Galinda said leading Elphaba back to her room.

'Elphaba can you believe what I just said and how I said it. Poor Boq now he'll probably think that I'm excited for this wedding and that I don't love him.'

'Galinda I know you hate pretending to love Damon but if you began to show affections for Boq around here and get caught then our whole cover will be blown.

'Ok fine. Now let's ready. Since I'm going through torture you should too. So I'm going to pick you dress and do your hair and make-up.'

'Ugh Galinda'

'Hey fairs fair'

'Fine then'

'Good. I win again. Galinda- numerous times, Elphaba-0. You're very easy to persuade you know?' Galinda said as she began to work on Elphaba's hair.

'Only when it comes to you and I don't know why that this.'

'You give in whenever Fiyero asks you something' Galinda said grinning

'Not always, only occasionally or I he really wants to or if I do.'

'Elphie you're easy to persuade and you know it. Now hold still, I'm going to do your make up.'

Soon Galinda had finished prepping Elphaba and they were ready to leave.


	8. The Revealing

**A/N: Thank you to that special person who told me Galinda is Gilikin. I owe you one. Enjoy the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Last I checked there were 5 reviews and now there are 12 so big thank you goes out to you. **

'Galinda, I think it's time that you told your parents about you and Boq' Elphaba said

'I know but how about I do it tomorrow?' Galinda said

'Galinda, the longer you delay it the shorter time you have to tell them about it. We've been here a week and you still haven't said anything to them. Do you want to marry Damon?'

'No'

'Do you want to be with Boq?'

'Yes'

'Then you need to tell your parents.'

'I know but I'm scared about what they'll say. what if they move the wedding forward?' Galinda said

'What if they don't? Galinda just tell them. You never get out of this wedding if you don't tell them.' Elphaba said

'Ok but will you come with me please. I don't want to be alone when I tell them.'

'Sure but won't Boq be there?'

'He might make it worse if he's there.'

'Ok then let's go'

**Line Break**

'Mother, can I talk to you and father please? It's about the wedding' Galinda said

Galinda never called her parents that unless Damon was around, which seemed to be all the time but this was a serious matter.

'What's the problem darling? Is it Damon? I know that you don't love him now but you will eventually. I wasn't in love with your father when we got married but I do now. I gave him a chance and it turned out that he was wonderful. I fell in love with him so I am thankful for our marriage.'

Her father smiled at her and then at Galinda.

'It's not that. I was already in love with someone else when you arranged this marriage; I had a boyfriend back at Shiz but you married me off to someone else.' Galinda said

'Why didn't you tell us? We wouldn't have agreed if we knew. Who is he? Is he Gilikin? Vinkus?' Galinda's father asked

'No actually he's…he's…Munchkin.'

Galinda watched her father face go red. This is what she was scared of.

'MUNCHKIN! MUNCHKIN! YOU WERE DATING A MUNCHKIN!' Galinda's father was furious

'Linus calm down. Let her tell you her side of the story.' Elizabeth said

'BE QUIET WOMAN!' Linus yelled

'Father please, let me explain' Galinda said sobbing

'No, you stupid girl. How could you love a Munchkin? They're small and are very poor. And why is your friend here. This is a private matter. OUT!'

'NO! Elphaba is here for me. She is Munchkin and she is not poor. Elphaba will stay here with me.'

'Don't back chat me young lady.' Linus said

'Linus just listen to her. Maybe he isn't that bad. Munchkin men are polite–'

'THIS ISN'T ABOUT BEING POLITE. IT'S ABOUT MONEY, WEALTH. SHE NEEDS SOMEONE WHO CAN PROVIDE FOR HER. DAMON CAN AND WILL.'

'Linus you listen to me and listen good. She'll tell us her story.' Elizabeth was losing her cool with him. 'Now Galinda who is the boy? You say he is from Shiz.'

'His name is Boq and he's here. Now.'

'You mean he is here. With us. Is he that small boy who sits opposite you at the table? Well I like him. He would be good for you if it wasn't for her wealth status.'

'Galinda you will bring him here to me.' Linus said

'Not if you plan to kill him' Galinda said

'I'll make sure he doesn't' Elizabeth said

'Whose side are you on?' Linus asked her

'The side that is right' She answered 'Galinda please'

'Alright fine I'll be back' Galinda said

Galinda walked out as Damon walked in

'Is this a bad time? I can come back later' Damon asked

'No it's a great time; we need you to be a part of this. Sit down. Galinda will be back soon.' Linus said

'Ok but what am I a part of here?' Damon asked

'Well it seems that Galinda already had a boyfriend back at Shiz but he's Munchkin! But she never told us, now I know why.'

'Ah, so what happens now? I mean I love Galinda but what happens with the wedding.'

'Alright father, he's here. Now don't do anything drastic.' Galinda had come back with Boq

'Boy come here!' Linus yelled at Boq

'Do you have any idea of the mess you have caused? You should count yourself lucky that I haven't killed you yet so we can get out of this mess.'

'Linus, stop it. It isn't the poor boy's fault. Now Boq, how long have you been dating my dear Galinda?' Elizabeth said

'Since August last year madam,' Boq squeaked, he was still frighted by Linus.

'Ah, I'm sorry about what we did, We had no idea about your relationship with Galinda.'

'Why are you sorry? I say we just dispose of him now' Linus said

'No' Both Elizabeth and Galinda said except Galinda yelled

'Now the question is what to do? Galinda you want to be with Boq, but you know that you need someone who can provide for you.'

'Yes, but Boq isn't poor and there is a thing called a Job. Where you earn money.'

'Yes, I know. I have an idea of what we can do. Now we will move the wedding a week. You can spend time with both men and choose who you want to marry, but must agree to if your father and I agree.'

'But Father will never agree to Boq!'

'Good we're on the same page, guess that means you'll have to marry Damon. We're done here.' Linus said getting up to leave

'No we are not so sit back down. Seeing how biased your father is I have to approve of who you choose. I do approve of Damon, but I will also approve of Boq if he seems worthy.'

'WHAT!' Linus screamed his face fully red

'Thank you mother.' Galinda said beaming

'Galinda I said if, If I don't approve you will marry Damon. Do we have a deal?'

'Yes mother' Galinda grabbed Boq and ran out of the room. Elphaba left and headed over to the library

'So where does that leave me?' Damon asked

'You heard what I said. If I approve of him, then he will marry her wealth or no wealth. You were the one who broke them up but it is partly my fault for agreeing to this marriage.' Elizabeth walked out slightly grinning.

'Don't worry, you'll still marry her. A Munchkin can never level up to you and Galinda will see straight.' Linus said after Elizabeth was out of earshot.

'Ok thank Sir, I do love her.' Damon said walking out of the room.


	9. Evil Within The Soul

**A/N: Hey guys we're getting close to the end. Sorry for the wait. Damn internet screwed up. I have fulfilled my promise. Enjoy. This is where the good part id and we found out more about Mr Damon. **

Evil Within The Soul

Galinda had spent time with both Damon and Boq as part of the deal but she already knew who she would pic. Heck she knew before the deal was made. That was the reason they came to her house. To try to get Boq back and get out of this marriage but this was better. She could marry Boq if her mother approved. She was even spending time with Boq right now.

'Are you ready?' Galinda asked him

'Ready for what?' Boq asked

'To marry me. The deal remember? I'm choosing you of course.'

'But what about your mother, she has to approve remember?'

'She will, she already likes you. Said so herself.' Galinda said beaming

'But what about your father?'

'He doesn't matter. Stop asking all these negative questions. It isn't good for you. Think positive. Did you ever think you would?'

'Only dreamed. I thought you'd eventually get rid of me sooner or later.'

'Well then make it clear. I'm not leaving and I don't want to'

'Ok' Boq said smiling

In the far background Damon was watching. This tool had ruined his wedding, and so did her mother. Damon fled to the library. No went in there so there was where he showed his true colours. Unaware of Elphaba's presence on the other side of the stack he was talking to his partner.

'This tool has ruined my plans to get my hands on her money. Her stupid mother has allowed her to choose which one of us she wants to marry. She's choosing him. He's stealing my money' Damon turned around at the crash of books and saw Elphaba. She had obviously heard him but he only smiled. 'Never mind, I know how to fix this. I'll get that money' He hung up and grabbed Elphaba.

'You heard everything didn't you. You silly girl, you know that I have a reason to blackmail her now don't you' He knocked Elphaba unconscious. Galinda wouldn't want her precious friend to be hurt. She'd agree to marry him if it meant saving the green girl.

He left her there and went to get Galinda. He found her in her room going through her closest.

'Galinda come quick, Elphaba's had an accident in the library. The stack fell on top of her. She can't get out. I found her and immediately went to get her. You know sorcery right.' Damon said pretending to be worried

'Yes, I'll use a lifting spell. I hope she'll be alright.' Galinda said

Galinda grabbed her wand and ran out with Damon following close behind. She ran into the library following Damon to where she was but Elphaba was fine except for the fact that that she was on the floor unconscious.

'She hasn't had an accident Damon.' Galinda said

'Oh I know I just had to lure you here. Here's what going to happen. You will marry me and I won't hurt her. She knows too much. It be such a tragedy if something happened to her and she…died.'

'But why Damon?'

'Simple, your rich and I want your money. Easiest way to it is marriage. What mine is yours and what's yours…is mine.' Damon smirked.

'But you're already wealthy?'

'I want more. Now if you tattle to anyone, then poor greenie here gets it.'

'Fine, I'll marry but only for Elphaba. And I will make your life miserable.' Galinda said

'Good, now tell your parents that this afternoon when the time comes to choose. And don't say a word to dear Boq. I want to see his reaction when you choose me. Oh how you led him on to believe you would pick him and then chose me. "I'll never leave you"

'You. Are. Evil' Galinda said

'The world's evil. The sooner you learn that the better. I'll see you at the altar and remember, not a word.' Damon walked away

'Fine.'

Line Break

**And the truth comes out. Damon is evil. **


	10. Damon or Boq

**A/N Hey guys. I'm sorry about the delay, I lost my will to write. I tried to write but I couldn't be bothered to. Luckily it came back.**

**Also if you love the Hunger Games then I hope you'll read my new story coming soon called Love Story involving a little Kato romance. First chapter will be up soon. But I probably should stop rambling and let you read. Enjoy. P.S. the double quotations marks mean someone's thoughts.**

_Previously_

'_You will marry me and I won't hurt Elphaba.' _

Galinda had taken Elphaba back to her room and tended to her but she still hadn't woken up.

'Elphie damn it, wake up.' Galinda said

In Galinda's situation one would think Worst Case Scenario had happened and that Elphaba was dead from the blow to her head but Galinda refused to see it that way. Elphaba was not dead. She could not leave her at a time like this.

'Hello Galinda are you there?' Fiyero asked as he knocked on the door.

'Yeah come in.'

'Hey' as usual he had was in a cheerful mood but that was before he saw the state Elphaba – _his Elphaba – _was in. And then he saw the tears on Galinda's face.

'Galinda what happened?'

'Oh' Galinda needed an excuse using the one Damon had pulled on her 'A bookshelf fell on top of her and knocked her unconscious. Damon found her and brought her here.'

'But–'

'Listen Fiyero I have to meet my father in the lounge room, he wanted to discuss the wedding. Could you look after her while I'm gone?' she didn't want him asking questions

'Of course I would'

'Thanks, I have to go.' Galinda said

Line Break

'Ah Galinda, come in we were waiting for you. Now we can start, as you know–' Linus began

'Linus stop being so formal, this isn't a council meeting you know.' Elizabeth said rolling her eyes 'Galinda you've had a week to spend time with both of these men. Now you must choose who you wish to marry and I may agree.'

Galinda looked over at Damon who was sitting to her right. Damon may have not been showing any signs of emotions through his face but Galinda could see through his eyes. She knew what he would do if she didn't choose him. She wouldn't let Elphaba be hurt but she would have to hurt Boq in the process. She looked over at Boq. She looked into his eyes and knew the pain which would soon come.

Line Break

Fiyero was holding on to Elphaba closely. How could she get hurt in the library of all places? How did she get hurt at all? Elphaba was the care fullest person he knew. Elphaba never got hurt. Fiyero leaned over to kiss her forehead only to be hit in the head

'Ow, why does my head hurt? Fiyero?...Fiyero! where's Galinda I need to warn her about Damon.'

'Elphaba you're awake! Oh um she's at some meeting. What's this about Damon?' Fiyero asked rubbing his head

'Fiyero, its Damon. He's only after Galinda's money. I have to warn her about him.' She said getting up but she was pulled back

'Fiyero what are you doing? I have to help her' Still trying to escape his grip.

'Elphaba calm down. You been hit hard on the head, you fell unconscious after one of the library stacks fell on top of you. You were probably dreaming about that.'

'Fiyero. Two, no three things I am certain of. One I was not hit by a library stack. Two Damon is after her money and Three if you don't let me go right now–'

'Elphaba what was number one?' Fiyero asked confused

'Fiyero don't you dare start mocking me.'

'I'm not, I'm trying to make sense of things. You say you weren't hurt in the library but Galinda told me you were and that Damon found you under the stack unconscious and brought you here under Galinda's care. Elphaba what exactly do you remember before you went under?'

_Flashback _

'_This tool has ruined my plans to get my hands on her money. Her stupid mother has allowed her to choose which one of us she wants to marry. She's choosing him. He's stealing my money' Damon said. _

"_Who was he talking to? Someone on the phone. Elphaba wake up, he's out to get Galinda's money. He doesn't love her. You have to help her." I went to walk out but I accidently tripped and sent books from the shelf flying. "Great now I've done it" _

_Damon turned around at the sound of the crash and came over to me, his frown turned into a smile, an evil smile. _

'_Never mind, I know how to fix this. I'll get that money' He grabbed my arm and jerked me up. _

'_You heard everything didn't you. You silly girl, you know that I have a reason to blackmail her now don't you' His smile became bigger and then he slapped me across the face. I fell to the floor in pain. I was beginning to lose consciousness but I was going to stay awake_

'_Excellent, now that silly blonde will have to marry me. She wouldn't want her dear friend hurt or possibly dead would she. You fool, you've doomed her now.' _

_Damon left in a hurry. Probably to get Galinda and make up some lie. I had to warn her but I was going under fast. I would probably last another two or three minutes before I was pulled under. I heard voices again but not very clearly. _

'_Here's what going to happen. You will marry me and I won't hurt her.' … _'_I want more. Now if you tattle to anyone, then poor greenie here gets it.' … 'Oh how you led him on to believe you would pick him… "that was it. I could hold on anymore. I'm sorry Gal…_

_End Flashback_

'Fiyero it's all my fault. She has to marry him because of me. She was protecting me. If I wasn't there, then Damon wouldn't have had a reason to blackmail her. She could have married Boq. I ruined everything.' Elphaba began to cry. Fiyero who was still holding her wrapped his arms around her. Comforting her.

'Elphaba, stop it's not your fault. Galinda wouldn't want you to say that.'

'No but I was part of it. Fiyero the last thing he said to her was that he wanted to see Boq's reaction when she chose Damon. Something about how she led the poor Munchkin on.'

'Look Elphaba there's nothing you can do. Galinda is doing this for you. You're the only real friend she has. Would she do that for anyone she didn't care about?'

'I guess not but I'll still feel the guilt about how I ruined her life.'

Line Break

Meanwhile back with Galinda

'So Galinda who do you choose?' Linus asked

'I choose…Damon' Galinda choked out

She couldn't look at Boq. She didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes. Instead she continued to look at her father who was widely grinning.

'Ah my precious girl. I knew you would come to your senses. You're becoming a mature adult. Come on Damon, we have a wedding to continue preparing.' Linus said happily

'Linus I still have to make my decision–' Elizabeth was saying

'We already know your decision. You accepted his proposal in the first place remember?.' Linus said proceeding to walk out the door.

'Linus, hold on I'm not finished with you yet.' Elizabeth said walking out after him

Galinda, who had been holding her tears back couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the room before Boq could see her cry.

Boq's POV

Boq just sat there watching Galinda run out of the room. How could she do that to him. She always told him that she would choose him. That they were going to be married. How could she lead him on like that.

Galinda's POV

Galinda ran into her room to see that Elphaba had awoken. She was grateful but she needed a friend more than anything right now.

'Fiyero, out now!' she screamed slamming the door behind her

'Uh…'

'I'm sorry but I need to talk to Elphaba alone. Now please!'

'Ok. I'll see you later alright' he said to Elphaba kissing her on her fore head.

Fiyero opened the door to walk out

'Fiyero?' Galinda asked

'Yes?'

'Thank you for taking care of Elphaba' Galinda managed to get out

'No problem' Fiyero said before he left. As soon as he was gone, Galinda let it all out

'Elphaba…' Galinda choked out

Elphaba hugged her tight, comforting her.

'Galinda what happened?'

'It was awful. I had to marry Damon, I was in the meeting with my parents, and I had to choose between Boq and Damon…' Galinda said crying

'Galinda, I'm so sorry for this. It's my fault. If I wasn't in the library, then Damon wouldn't have seen me and used me as blackmail against you.'

'Elphaba, Damon forced me to choose him or else he would kill you. I couldn't let him do that. It was horrible, I chose him in front of Boq, I can't imagine what he's thinking of me now. I told him I loved him and that I would choose him. And now I have to marry Damon.'

'Galinda!...oh I'm so stupid, why didn't I think of this before. I'm your maid of honour right? You said I was. The maid of honour is the second most important person in the bridal party besides the bride. I have to be seen at the wedding or people will question things. So Damon can't hurt me or kill me. Not like he could anyway.'

'Elphaba have you forgotten what happened? He knocked you unconscious remember'

'Hey, I had nothing to defend myself with. If I had had my wand than he would be the unconscious.'

'ok point taken but besides that, I have to marry him. He even made Boq his best man just to make me miserable. That man is pure evil.'

'Galinda get some sleep ok, you had a long day. And these next few days leading up to the wedding will be long as well.'

'Ok, but will you stay here please?'

'Of course'

Line Break

So many days past and Galinda dreaded each one, the wedding was getting closer. Soon enough the wedding approached which was to be in two days.


	11. The Wedding Part 1

'Galinda! I'll get you…'

_Whoa! Rewind and freeze. Let's start from the beginning'_

_Rewind tape _

'Cordelia! Wha…'

_Further. From the beginning of the story please _

_Rewind tape some more_

'Fiyero, what are...'

_Not that far. Give me that I'll do it myself _

_Fast-forward tape _

'Galinda, the wedding…'

_Pause_

_That's better. Ok let's begin. _

_Play _

'is today. We have to prepare. I'm sorry that I put you in this mess.' Elphaba said

'I've told you before, It's not your fault. We'll let's get this thing over with.' Galinda said

_Yeah, I'm bored with this. Let's just fast forward to the wedding_

_Fast forward _

'Galinda you look lovely…'

'_Pause, This'll do, Play_

**Galinda's POV**

'in that dress. Today my daughter is getting married. They grow up so fast' Elizabeth said

'Thanks Mum' I said

'Alright girls get in line, it's time. Lily you're first, then Sarah, Emily, Kate, your maid of honour and finally the bride. Wait until each girl is past the forth pew before you walk on ok? Good, now showtime!' Elizabeth squealed.

'Ok, on you go Lily' I said. Lily the small flowergirl walked on spreading rose petals down the aisle. Sarah…Emily…Kate…Elphaba, and now me.

'You ready Galinda?' Linus said

No, I will never be ready

'Yes'

I heard the choir singing and every stood. While walking down, I didn't look at Damon like most brides do when they are marring they're future husbands. I looked at Boq who thankfully was standing next to Damon so it looked like I was looking at him. Finally we had reached the end of the aisle. Linus – I no longer called him childish names, like Popsicle or Daddy or even Dad; to me he wasn't my dad anymore. He just happened to be someone who got my Mum pregnant – kissed the top of my head and walked off to take his seat. As soon as he sat down so did everyone else.

'Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in Holy Matrimony to join this man and this woman in union. We witness this couple in the sight of God become Husband and Wife.' The priest kept going on reciting stuff from his Bible talking about marriage and children. I just wanted the whole to be over with, but even more I wanted the whole day to be over with. I know what happens the night of a wedding. The priest finally finished what he was saying and begin to talk about vows.

'We will begin the marriage vows the couple will repeat committing to one another, but first is there anyone here who believes or has reason that this couple should not be married. _Speak Now _or forever hold you peace.

'I do. That man is…'

_Tape cuts out. _

_Where is the rest of the tape?. We're getting to the good part. _


	12. The Wedding Part 2

_**Previously **_

_The wedding Part 1_

Line Break

'I do, that man is a sneak and a liar. Damon Gondale otherwise known as Taylor Parker is my husband! He's still currently married to me. Taylor Parker is fraud. He goes out pretending to be somebody and marries some rich girl, takes her money and runs off.'

'Excuse me but who are you? How dare you barge in and claim that he's your husband!' Linus yelled

'I am Cordelia WinterRose. I am Quox and am currently married to him' Cordelia said pointing at Damon/Taylor

'What proof can you show that proves you're married to him.' Linus yelled angrily .

'My marriage certificate–'

'That doesn't prove anything' Linus shouted

'I wasn't finished. My marriage certificate signed by me and him, and my witnesses. I also have with me my parents _and _the priest who married us.'

'Miss Cordelia, I don't know who you are, but I am getting married to the love of my life here so would you please–' Damon said

'Lies! You said I was the love of your life! But anyhow, I have my proof and you will not steal from any girl again.'

'Can we get rid of her please and continue' Damon said

'No. Hear her out' Galinda said finally

'Do you want your little friend hurt?' Damon whispered quietly

'No and you can't hurt her. Not here where everyone can see and hear. I will not succumb to your blackmail!' Galinda yelled 'People. The girl speaks the truth. Damon is after my money. My maid of honour here found out about him but he knew she knew his secret. He blackmailed me by threatening to kill her if I did not agree to marry him. I went along with it to save her, but now your threat is harmless.'

'Why you little wretch! You've done it now.' Damon said pulling out a gun from his tux. He grabbed Elphaba and pushed the gun against her head.

'You marry me or I'll kill her.' Damon said

'Damon you get away from my girlfriend or else' Fiyero yelled angrily

'Or what? You're the one without a gun fool. In fact let's see if it works.' Damon said pulling the trigger. Fiyero fell to the floor blood flowing freely from his arm

'Fiyero!' Elphaba screamed

'Quiet you? I'll kill you too. You're a pathetic freak accident. You're a mistake. You're weak.'

'NO I AM NOT!' Elphaba yelled. Her magic whirled out and Damon was shot across the hall onto the aisle. He groaned attempting to get up.

'Galinda remember the spell we learnt. The one that drains someone of their energy.' Elphaba said

'Yes, should we do it? We only tried it once and it was a disaster. You were asleep for three days.' Galinda said

'Exactly. So let's do it.'

'But we don't have our wands' Galinda said

'We can do it without wands. We have magic in us'

'Ok. Let's do it.' Linking hands with Elphaba

_Drain his energy, drain his strength. From this man, take his will.' __**(1)**_

A bright light began to glow and made its way out of Damon's body who fell back to the floor. 

'Guards, take this man away.' Galinda said before turning around to hug Elphaba

'Galinda, we did it.' Elphaba said

'Yeah but what about Fiy–'

'Galinda!' Someone screamed.

_Bang _

Galinda turned around to see that Damon was still conscious and that he had grabbed his gun off one of the guards who were dragging him away. However what she saw next, made her burst into tears. She looked downed the body that lay at her feet. They had been shot in the chest.

'BOQ!' Galinda screamed


	13. Don't Die On Me Please!

_**Previously **_

Galinda turned around to see that Damon was still conscious and that he had grabbed his gun off one of the guards who were dragging him away. However what she saw next, made her burst into tears. She looked downed the body that lay at her feet. They had been shot in the chest.

'BOQ!' Galinda screamed

_**Now **_

**Galinda's POV**

I was waiting at the hospital in the waiting room with Elphaba. I didn't care that I was still in my wedding dress. The bottom of it was now red drenched in Boq's blood. All I cared about was if Boq would be okay. He lost a lot of blood and was shot in the chest. He could die and then what would I do without him? Elphaba was constantly trying to calm me down, but it's easy for her to say, Fiyero was only shot in the arm, not the chest. It had seemed like hours before I was allowed to see Boq in his room. He was attached to some tube thing which I think they call life support or whatever. Fortunately his heart was still beating but not at a normal rate.

'Try talking to him, he may be asleep but he could still possibly hear you. Is he to be your husband?' The nurse said. She must have noticed that I was wearing a wedding dress and that he was once in a tux, now he was in one of those green robes that you wear in hospital.

'I wish' I murmured

'Alright, I'll leave you now. Do you want some time before your friends and family come in?' She asked me

'My family isn't here and Elphaba is probably with Fiyero. Thank you' the nurse walked out leaving me alone with Boq. He had to live; he had to live for me. He couldn't die now. Damon or whoever he is wasn't going to get away with this. I would have dad go after him. Maybe Fiyero could help me using his royal status. I know Fiyero wouldn't want his best friend to die and then let Damon get away with his murder. I shook my thoughts away. Boq needed me now. He looked so pale. I stayed with him for the rest of the afternoon until the nurse came back in telling me that I should go home and rest. I could come back tomorrow and see him again. He would be in the gentle care of the hospital staff.

Line Break

_One week later_

I came to see Boq every day. He had been asleep for a week now. I was really starting to worry; thankfully I had the support of Elphaba and Fiyero who was released from the hospital the day after he came in. He did only get shot in the arm. It wasn't as big an injury as Boq's. Most days it was Elphaba who came with me to see him. Fiyero had the same idea as me. He was going to find Damon and make him pay for his crime.

'Elphaba, what if he doesn't wake up? It's been a week.'

'Galinda, you have to have faith and patience. Boq wouldn't leave you willingly. He'll be fighting for you.'

'Elphaba, I'm scared. I can't live without him. It's like what you have with Fiyero. Imagine if the situations were reversed and Fiyero was shot in the chest and could possibly die. Would you be able to live without Fiyero?'

'No but Galinda "What If's" never helped anyone. We just have to be strong and hopeful.'

Line break

_Two weeks later _

'Elphaba, he still hasn't woken up. I'm really worried now. He's been asleep for nearly a month. People in coma's don't sleep for this long'

'Actually Galinda, the longest coma ever recorded was four years. Boq will be fine'

'How can you be so calm and optimistic about this? My boyfriend could die at any moment and your telling me about the longest coma recorded in the world.' I yelled at her. Instantly I regretted my words. What I said had come out really harsh.

'Elphaba, I'm sorry, It's just–'

'Galinda it's fine, I know how you're feeling about this. I would be the same if it were Fiyero. Listen I'm going to get some lunch. Do you want me to get you anything special or…?'

'No I'm fine thank you'

'Ok I'll be back soon.'

'Elphaba?'

'Yes Galinda'

'Thank you for being here for me. For being here to support me when no one else will. My own parents can't even be bothered to show up'

'It alright. I know you would support me if I was in your place and Fiyero was injured badly' I watched her walk out of the room and again I was left all alone.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep _

'NO! HELP, SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP HIM' nurses and doctors came rushing in and wheeled his bed out of the room to somewhere, another nurse came over to comfort me.'

Line break

_Two days later _

Boq was back in his room. His hear had given up but the doctors managed to restart it again. Here I was again waiting for him to wake up. I was alone today; Elphaba had to go back to Munchkinland. Nessa had fallen sick so Elphaba went off to tend for her. Nessa was so lucky to have her as a sister. I was a little jealous of her in fact. I sometimes wished that Elphaba was my sister. A nurse walked in to check up on him again. They had been doing that more frequently now after his heart attack.

'Don't be afraid to talk to him dear. He may be asleep but he will hear you in his dreams.' She walked back out leaving me alone again. I had been talking to Boq every now and then but it seemed hopeless. I sat down in the chair next to him.

'Boq, you've been asleep for nearly a month now. You need to wake up. I need you to wake up and be with me. Please Boq, don't give up. I love you too much to let you go.' I took hold of his hand. I really did need him. I loved him too much for him to die on me. Next thing that happened was all in a muddle, It went really fast, I can't remember most of it but the part I remember most was when I felt him squeeze my hand.


	14. Waking Up

Ok, so let's get this straight, and sort out my life and what has happened before I lose my mind and go insane. I was dating Boq; we broke up because my parents were arranging my marriage. I left Shiz for my wedding. Boq, Elphaba and Fiyero come to help me break of the engagement. My mother makes me choose between Damon and Boq, who I will marry. Damon blackmails me into choosing him so that he won't hurt Elphaba who found out his secret and that he is after my money and nothing else. We are getting married when Cordelia steps in and claims she's married to Damon. Damon shoots Fiyero in the arm. Elphaba and I drain him of his energy but not enough because he tries to shoot me but Boq jumps in front of me taking the bullet in his chest. He's been in a coma for nearly a month. He is just waking up now. I think. Have I missed anything besides the fact that I am talking to myself in my brain. No good, then let's continue the story.

* * *

><p>'Boq? Boq!' he was awaking. He would live and we could be together again.<p>

'Miss, we need you to please leave. I'm sorry but it's standard policy' A nurse said to me

'Sure ok' I pranced out of the room. He was waking up.

* * *

><p><strong>Boq's POV<strong>

I could feel something hold my hand. What was it _or _who was it. I wanted to open my eyelids and see the world again but they were too heavy, thankfully my ears were tuning in to the voices around me. I could hear nurses talking to each other but I also heard a beautiful high perky voice. The voice that I was so familiar with. The voice belonged to Galinda. Galinda must have been the one holding my hand.

'Mr Boq, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can' Another voice said, probably the doctor. I did as he said giving his hand a pressed squeeze.

I tried again to open my eyes. I needed to see. I hated this pitch blackness. I feel sorry for those who are blind. Being stuck like this for life. My eyes seemed lighter than before and I was able to open my eyes bit by bit slowly. My world was becoming clear again. The colours draining back into my sight. A bright light shone in my eyes but they soon adjusted. I could finally see again. I took in the scene before me. I was in a green room with nurses and doctors all staring at me. I was in the hospital.

'Mr Boq. Do you remember anything before you came here?' the doctor asked. What did happen that landed me in here. The gunshot. Galinda's wedding. Damon. It was all flooding back to me. I jumped in front of Galinda to save her from Damon who was shooting at her. As I fell, I remember her screaming my name.

'Yes, I do remember. I was shot in the chest.'

'Yes you were. A Miss Galinda was attending her wedding when you were shot.'

'Doctor, that's not what happened. I jumped in front of her when she was shot at by Damon.'

'Ah we'll we don't full story so can you tell us what happened. We need to see if you can remember anything.'

'Why wouldn't I remember it?'

'Well some people who fall into a coma don't remember anything about they're past lives.' I was in a coma.

'For how long? How long was asleep?'

'About a month or so. We've been checking up on you regularly but a Miss Galinda has been here every day or so with you. Do you have some special relationship with her? Although that girl has been tiring all the nurses about how you are going, she is thoroughly worried about you?'

'Well we used to be dating, and then her parents were marrying her of to someone else. Look I haven't seen her in a month is it okay if I see her please?'

'Of course you have other visitors as well. I'll bring them in.' the doctor walked out and soon came back with three other people.

'BOQ, your awake!' Galinda screeched

'Galinda, quiet down. He just woke up. I don't think he wants you yelling in his face.' Elphaba said. Fiyero was standing next to her with his left arm around her waist. His other arm was in a cast.

'Hey, I bet you'd do the exact same thing if Fiyero was in a coma for a month. You'd go crazy like I almost did.'

'No I'd probably break out crying or something but I wouldn't scream at him.'

'Elphaba, I'm touched.' Fiyero joked smiling down at her causing her to blush. 'Hey Boq, how are you holding up?'

'Ok, better now that I'm awake, but you have to fill me in on what has happened for the past month.'

'Ok well, after the wedding, we rushed you to hospital. And you fell asleep. And Damon was arrested. And then your parents came to see you. And your mum and me bonded immediately. And then that's it really. Nothing really happened except for you having a heart attack or something and you nearly died. WHICH YOU ARE NEVER TO DO AGAIN. I won't have to die on me. Oh and my parents came over to see me while I was here. My dad hates you a little less now because of what you did but my mum just loves you.' Galinda let out a big sigh.

'Okay, let me see what I can translate from that. I nearly died but I didn't. Damon's in jail and you dad doesn't hate me. Have I got that right?'

'In short, yeah that's right' Elphaba said. 'Fiyero what was that thing that you wanted to do here?' Elphaba looked from Fiyero to Galinda and then back to Fiyero

'What thing? Oh yeah that thing that I wanted to do. I'll go do that now.' Fiyero said and walked out the door.

'Galinda, you get what I'm doing, so I'm just going to go now okay. See you back at school Boq'

'Yeah bye Elphaba.' Galinda remained quiet until she left.

'Well aren't you going to say anything?' I asked

'Yeah, I just waiting till she was gone. Boq, while you were asleep my mum came down here to see me. She and my dad have agreed to let us continue dating each other again.' Galinda looked happy, but she didn't sound it.

'Well aren't _you_ going to say anything?' She said still smiling. I should be happy shouldn't I? I'm finally allowed to date her again and with her father's permission. So why aren't I?

'Oh sorry I was thinking.'

'Boq, what's wrong? You're not even looking at me? I've just told you the greatest news and you stare at the floor.'

'Nothing's wrong Galinda' What is wrong with me.

'Boq, look at me. Tell me what's wrong. I know something's wrong. You're not even happy that we're allowed to date again.'

'Nothing, I'm fine, just a little tired I guess. Do you know when school starts again?'

'It already has, just last week. I'll let you get some sleep then.' I watched her walk out of the room. Away from me. Again

* * *

><p><strong>Galinda's POV<strong>

I walked out and headed over to the cafeteria or lunch room, whatever they call it. I spot her at a table not far away from me with Fiyero. I walk over and plonk myself onto the seat.

'Galinda, what did he say? Was he happy when you told him?' I stared at her with dismay. She got my message and whispered something in Fiyero's ear. He got up and left. I took that as my cue to spill everything, even my tears which were brimming on the edge.

'No, he didn't do anything. He wouldn't even look at me. I told him and he stared at the floor, lying to me about how he was fine. I could have told him that I never wanted to see him again and he wouldn't take any notice of it.' A terrible thought came to mind and my expression turned to horror. 'What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he doesn't love me anymore?' Elphaba pulled me closer and comforted me.

'I'm sure it's just him being tired. He's been asleep for over a month. He probably wasn't listening properly. And I'm sure he still loves you. Don't worry, when he wakes up again. Tell him again, and you have a different response.'

'Promise?' I ask like a five-year-old.

'Well I can't promise you, but I can most likely assure you. The boy is in love with you Galinda, so I'm sure he'll be thrilled when you tell you that your parents are letting you two date again.'

'Ok, I trust your judgement'

'You trust my judgement? You sound just like him. Most people just say "I believe you". He's really rubbing off on you' Elphaba said. I smile at what she says.

'Yeah, It's true I guess.'

* * *

><p><strong>Fiyero's POV<strong>

Always being sent away. Well I guess Galinda does want to speak to Elphaba privately. It is her matter. She's been under a lot of turmoil. Being forced to marry, being shot at, Boq in a coma. That a lot of stress for anyone.

'Sir, are you Fiyero Tiggular, Prince of Vinkus?' A nurse asks me.

'Yes, I am. Can I assist you in any way?' I ask as politely as I can when really I just want her to go away.

'Your parents are here to see you. They're in the waiting room' My parents what were they here for? And how did they know I was here?

'Thank-you' I get up and head over, anxious to see what they want. I enter the room and they spot me immediately. My father comes over to greet me.

'Son! How are you? Are you and Elphaba getting on good?'

'Good and yes. Why do you ask?'

'Come and we'll talk about why I asked' He leads me over to where he was sitting. My mother greets me and we walk outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Insert special surprise. Mwahahahaha. Also, while I was writing this chappie, I had a brill idea and I have decided to do a alternate ending to this as well as this story. <strong>


	15. In The Blues With Happy News

**Galinda's POV**

"After being back at Shiz for two weeks Boq and I still aren't back together. As for the reason why? I don't know! He should be happy that he can date me again. He's been avoiding me like how Elphaba was avoiding Fiyero back when we were dating and I hate it. Maybe I should run away and then Boq would come trying to find me but then again, that isn't the greatest idea, Elphaba did that and she hated it. I don't want to have the same experiences. I just want Boq! Why does my life suck so much? My life was perfect before. Well as Elphaba always says that to get to the front door you have to go through the back door first. That makes no sense. If I want to walk through the front door I will. There's nothing stopping me. Maybe I can find out from the library. I've had a sudden urge to go there all the time. With the books I've been reading, Elphaba might have some competition but of course that isn't true. Damn it Galinda, your talking to yourself again."

"Yeah Galinda you have to stop doing that. They say it's the first sign of madness." I jump around and see Elphaba in the doorway. Her face just screams happy and she looks like wants to jump around and bounce. Oh My God! She turning into me and I'm turning into her! No, I want to be me. Stop talking to yourself! You're doing it inside you head too and it's annoying.

"No, it's the first sign of depression. Why are you so happy? Have you convinced Boq to be with me? Please tell me yes" She lies down on her bed and put down her books on the table. That's when I notice it. My scream must have been heard by everyone on campus.

"Galinda! Your screaming is going to deafen me."

"How could you not tell me? I'm your best friend! Best friends tell each other when they are engaged. What was it like? The proposal! What did he do? Tell me!" I screamed again but she covered my mouth.

"Galinda! Quiet! I'll tell you if you calm down" She took her hand away allowing me to speak.

"You'll tell me whether I'm calm or not but please tell me" I sit down next to her and grab her left hand. It was some rock. It must have been almost a 2 carat diamond. The band was twisted on top; next to the big diamond were a few smaller diamonds. It would definitely be worth a lot.

"Are you done staring at my ring? Is it up to your standards?" She tries to supress a laugh but doesn't quite exceed so a small giggle comes out.

"It goes way past my standards. Girl that ring is fit for royalty. OMG! You're going to be a princess and then the next Queen of Vinkus. AHHH!"

"Galinda. What did I say about the screaming?" At that point the door barges open and Fiyero comes rushing in. She stares at me and then Elphaba then back to me. He hangs his head and mutters to himself which I just make out

"I should have known."

"Well what did you expect Fiyero? My best friend is getting engaged. What isn't there to be happy about? Now tell me, what did you do? I haven't been able to get anything out of Elphaba."

"Maybe that's because you won't let me talk. Fiyero do you want me to tell her or do you?" I could see on her face that she knew the answer already. I but in before he can answer.

"Elphaba is telling me. Now go bother Boq and see he if he even has a smidgen of his time to spare to see me. If not tell him I said hi."

"No need Glin, he's here with me. We were both in my room, me telling him when we heard the ear splitting scream."

"Ok well then, bring him in. No I'll go out there to see him. You missy are not getting out of this. I can't believe that you're going to be a princess."

"Don't forget Queen but that isn't for a while. The wedding isn't until after we graduate which be in two years."

"I have to wait that long? Oh well at least I have time to work on the wedding details. Elphaba you are not wearing black to your own wedding so don't even try to argue. Oh this is wonderful! Elphaba I will be your personal assistant organising your wedding because you really don't have much taste. Sorry but it's true. Fiyero what are you still doing here? You can't know anything about the bride until the wedding now go"

"Oh don't worry I was leaving anyway. You two have fun. I'll be in my room wondering how lucky I am to have you Elphaba"

"If you think flattery will get you off the hook for leaving me with her, you are much mistaken." Elphaba looked like she was going to kill him

"Yep well I'll be going then" he head out the door and Elphaba screamed after him. What was bad about hanging with me talking about her wedding?

"Hey I'm still here you know. What is wrong with me helping you with your wedding?"

"Glin, you tend to go overboard with things and I don't particularly want my wedding to be a big grand white one every all beautiful and Galinda-perfect. I just want a small wedding."

"Nonsense Elphaba; what woman doesn't want a fairy-tale wedding? I won't go overboard but I won't have you married in some degrading place. You will be wed in a church in a wedding dress whether you like it or not. Now I'll arrange the fitting and everything. Don't worry about a thing."

"How can I not when you are choosing everything for me?"

"I go through everything with you before we make it final. How does that sound?"

"I guess that's okay but I'll still be worrying."

"It'll be fine. Now go see your fiancé while I fix everything"

"Yes mum" she muttered under her breath as she left the room.

"I heard that" I began working on a dress design when someone knocked on the door. How dare someone interrupt me? I reluctantly got up and opened the door. I was about yell at them to go away but that was before I saw the person at the door.

"Boq?"

"Hey Glinny. Can I come in?"

"I don't know. Are you going to stare at the floor when you talk to me?"

"Galinda please. I just want to talk."

"Fine but I have to begin working on Elphie's wedding." I walked back to my bed. I pulled out a chair for him and he sat down.

"You wanted to talk. So talk" Why was I so angry? I didn't hate him. I loved him. _Yeah but he doesn't love you. _Don't think that Galinda and stop talking to yourself.

"Galinda, I know that I've avoid you these past days-"

"Why Boq, I don't understand what is going through your brain? I sat by you every day while you were under. You nearly die. I tell you that we can be together again and you treat me like dirt. You don't ever talk to me or see me. Why Boq? Why are you doing all this? Do you even want to be with me again?"

"Galinda I don't know. Yes, but I'm worried that if we get back together then something bad will happen and split us apart again."

"That won't happen Boq. Damon is gone and my parents know about you and approve of you so they won't arrange any marriages again for me."

"Well something might. It's not just you but me. What if something happened to me?" I wanted to say something but I couldn't. Instead I did something that would be the end of my love life in the future or so I thought. I ran out of the room. I don't think Boq even followed. He didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy ending I know :( I'm sorry but I'm running out of inspiration for this story so I'm cutting this story short unless someone can give me an idea. <strong>


	16. Sea Green and Lilac White

**Great news! I have written the next chapter for the story and have new inspiration. I want to thank Chaotic for believing in me and just being there for me so thank you. We've talked a lot through PMs. I hope you guys enjoy this chappie and I promise to finish this story one way or another. Put it in writing. Love you all. And now for the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Galinda why are we here again?" Elphaba complained as I dragged her off the train. My first choice was to shop in The Emerald City but she had bad experiences there so I decided on shopping in Vinkus; which is great because then the people of Vinkus will approve of her more when they see their future queen wearing clothing from their land.<p>

"Elphie, we are here to shop for you wedding dress and for bridesmaid dresses." I pull her into Bridal Fairytales.

"But I've already agreed to wear Fiyero's mother's dress." Letting go of her hand, I look through racks of dresses and begin pulling out ones that would look stunning on Elphaba.

"Elph, I love that you're traditional but you aren't wearing her dress. You are going to wear something of the latest fashions. Now go try these on and don't take them off until I see them." I hand her the dresses and push her towards a dressing room.

"Can I help you miss?" a staff worker asked me. I must admit, he was rather cute having sea green eyes and blonde hair. Definitely Vinkus.

"Yes, I'm here with a friend. We're looking for a wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses. She's getting changed now." Elphaba tugged the curtain across. She looked beautiful but it wasn't the one.

"What do you think Glin?"

"I love it. But you won't be wearing that. Try the next one on" He huffed at me and closed the curtain again. Five minutes later she came out again in a white gold dress. No definitely not that one. My face must have given it away because she went back in to change again.

"Quite the picky chooser aren't you" Green eyes says.

"When you're marrying the Prince of Vinkus, the dress has to be perfect" I help but grin widely. My best friend was going to become Queen of Vinkus soon. The boy looked shocked.

"You mean to say that His Highness, Fiyero Tiggular is getting married." I grinned even more at him.

"Yes, Elphaba are you done? Come out and show me" She walk out wearing number three. A nice strapless white dress with floral flowers at the bottom of the dress. It really was lovely but I wasn't sure if it was the one. I turned back to Green Eyes.

"Meet Elphaba Thropp, soon to be Princess of Vinkus." A did a small giggle when he bowed down slightly. I could see that Elphaba wasn't used to such kindness.

"Miss, Is there anything in particular that you would like?" he asked Elphie.

"Personally I would like to wear black, but Glin over here wouldn't dare let me." His look of horror made me burst out laughing.

"Why would you want to wear black on your wedding day? If you don't mind my asking"

"Because it is the only colour that doesn't clash with my skin. Maybe you haven't notice but I'm green."

"Just because you're green doesn't mean you can't wear other colours. In fact wait here. I have a dress you might like." Elphaba walked over to me with a grin on her face. Why was she smiling like that?

"Galinda, your cheeks are blushing. Do you like him?" Before I could answer, he was back with the most gorgeous dress I have ever seen. The dress was a white strapless, crisscross laced at the back and surrounding the bottom was lilac that got lighter as it up. It was perfect.

"Would you like to try this one on Miss Thropp" He handed her the dress and she went back into the room. I had a good feeling this was the one. And I was right. When she came back out, she looked amazing. She was definitely wearing this one to her wedding. I could see Fiyero's face when he saw her in this.

"Elphaba it is beautiful. You look stunning it in." She kept looking in the mirror and smiled. She loved it as well. I think I saw her cry a little as well.

"Elphaba, we are buying that. It is perfect on you and it's not black." She went back in to change back into her other clothes. While she changed, I turned to the boy.

"How did you know that would be the prefect dress for her?" I knew that lilac was a great colour on her but not many wedding dress come in lilac.

"I'm also an artist so I mix with colours. It really does look nice." He was good with fashion, colours and good looking as well. A triple threat. Elphaba came out and handed the dress to Green Eyes.

"Congratulations Miss Thropp. I never thought I would see that day that His Highness would get married. So is the wedding anytime soon?"

"Not for a few years. I wanted to graduate from Shiz first." Elphaba said. He folded the dress neatly into a box and handed it to her in a bag. She thanked him and walked out.

"Thanks Green Eyes."

"Connor. See you round Galinda." He obviously pick up my name from hearing Elphie say it many times.

"Thank you Connor" I turned around and walked out to meet Elphaba. She smiled at me and we continued shopping. We forgot that we were supposed to shop for bridesmaid dresses to but that in itself gave me another opportunity to see him again. We had lunch, shopped for anything, having a girl's day. Later on the train back to Shiz, Elphaba admitted to me that she actually had fun.

* * *

><p>"Hey you're back" Fiyero says to the both of us. I guessing that Elphaba must have given him her spare key to our dorm cause there is no other way he could have gotten in here.<p>

"Yeah we mainly shopped for wedding dresses. Connor actually helped us pick out the most amazing dress for her. Just you wait Fiyero. Then we shopped for fun and I bought these really cute pink heels with flowers hanging on the back. And then we came back."

"Who is this Connor guy?" Fiyero asked defensively. Before I could answer Elphaba spoke.

"The sales guy at Bridal Fairytales who Galinda happens to be falling in love with and is shocked that you're getting married. You should have seen him bowing down to Elphaba and all. Hilarious."

"Just as long as he doesn't try anything. He can have any girl he wants except for my Elphaba." Fiyero pouted. He pulled Elphaba into his embrace. I giggled slightly

"Your Elphaba?" Elphaba was laughing too.

"Well you are marrying me aren't you I should be allowed to call you that."

"Fiyero have your alone time I you're room please. I have details to plan for this wedding. Elphie, remember that you and Fiyero have the Cake testing on Thursday. I want you to come back and give me your best five cakes."

"Glin, don't the couple decide everything for the wedding?" Fiyero asked

"Fiyero, it is the female that plans the wedding usually but I want to give Elphie the best wedding so I am arranging everything but under her verdict. Now go, I have research to do."

"You mean stalking" Elphaba said grinning

"Yes, now go."

* * *

><p>On my way to the Rose Café, I see a carriage pull up at the gates. I instantly run over too it knowing full well who is inside. He door opens and Mum and Dad file out.<p>

"Mum! Father! What are you doing here?" I hug them both. They never visited me at Shiz unless they came to collect me when the school year finished.

"We're here for your wedding to Boq! Why else would we be here? That boy popped you the question eh?" Father says grinning. My smile fades. They've come for Elphaba's wedding thinking it's mine. The thought hurts a little.

"I'm not getting married, El–" I start

"Nonsense. You were spotted in Vinkus entering Bridal Fairytales. You may not be dating the Prince anymore but you a still considered a well-known figure. And then you left carrying a shopping bag out. You were with your friend Elphaba too." Mum tells me excitedly. I don't really want to have this conversation here in the open. No one is supposed to no know about the Royal Wedding so I can say anything out here for anyone to hear.

"Can we discuss this in my room please?" I get them to agree and we head to my room. The Rose Café will have to wait. I open the door and find Elphaba and Fiyero heatedly making on her bed. By the way Fiyero has his hand up her shirt; things were going to get a lot hotter if I hadn't come in.

"Elphaba!" She jumps apart from Fiyero and stares at me. Then she notices my parents behind me with shocked faces. Her cheeks are puffing red.

"Glin, I thought you were going to the Rose Café?" She asks me.

"I was but then I saw my parents arrive. Apparently they're here for My Wedding." Elphaba got up shut the door behind me and locked it. Her face isn't red from humiliation anymore. Her eyes are tinted with shock.

"How did you're parents find out about You're wedding? I thought we agreed not to tell anyone until a later more comfortable time." She sounds angry with me and scared.

"Can someone please explain what is going on please? Why wouldn't you want to tell us about your wedding Galinda?" Father asks.

"I'm not the one getting married. Elphaba is. She and Fiyero are getting married and are going to become the new King and Queen of Vinkus but that isn't for a few years. They aren't even getting married until after graduation. We don't want the press to know about it right now."

"But what about you going into Bridal Fairytales? You came out with a bag with a dress?" Mum says

"Mrs Upland. Galinda is telling the truth. I am marrying Elphaba but not until after we graduate like Glin said. My father came to me while we were at the hospital for Boq." Fiyero intervenes.

"So you aren't getting married to Boq then?" She asks

"I am as far from marrying Boq. We aren't even back together. The day he woke up, was the start of it. I told him what you said to me and he stared at the floor, not even smiling. It's like he doesn't love me anymore." I can hear my voice breaking up but I won't shed any tears. Mother embraces me in a comforting hug and that's when I let them fall.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I don't know what is wrong with him. The way he jumped to protect you from Damon. I could tell he was really in love with you but if he is avoiding you and not asking to be with you then, maybe you should move on. Life is full of heartbreak isn't it Linus?" She turns to look at him. His face is red. I know that he is angry. He wore this face when I told him about Boq dating me. Now he is angry about Boq not dating me. Mum notices it too.

"Linus please don't do anything irrational" She says.

"Irrational! Our daughter is crying because that boy is hurting her! I knew he wasn't good enough for her. No boy is going to break my little girl's heart and leave it broken when he can fix it. That Munchkin better prepare himself for what's coming." Before either mum or I can stop him he barges out the door cursing off at Boq. My dad does care for me. He allowed me to continue dating Boq and now he is protecting me in a sense.

"Galinda, I'm sorry about Boq. Maybe you'll meet someone else." I giggle again and she looks at me confused as to why I am laughing.

"Oh I'm sure she'll meet someone. Maybe when we go back to Bridal Fairytales, you can see Connor again." Elphaba says. I poke my tongue at her and blush. Oh well, cat's out of the bag.

"Who's Connor Galinda?" Mum asks me. I can hear excitement in her voice.

"Just a guy we met at Bridal Fairytales. I could hear him flirting with her when I was trying on dresses and while I waited outside. Green Eyes you said." Elphaba answered again.

"She is asking me. And he has Sea Green eyes. Just looking into them is enough." I must he full on blushing. I look up at Mum and we burst out laughing. Dad comes back in looking less angrier but then he lights up when he enters the room and sees us all laughing.

"What's so funny Liz?" He asks my mum. I let go of her and hug dad tightly. He's shocked at first and then hugs me back.

"So what was so funny Glinny?" He asks me, which mum answers for.

"She met another guy who she likes." He gets anxious but mum soothes him down by continuing to speak.

"And he's Vinkus. Why don't you tell him about Connor honey?" she tells me. I would have but everyone keeps talking for me.

"His name is Connor and he is Vinkus. Has short blonde hair and the most beautiful sea green eyes. He's an artist, has a sense in fashion and is perfect." I'm blushing harder if that is possible. Am I falling in love again? Could he mend my heart to be whole again?

"I like him. He's sound like the perfect suitor for you Galinda. Maybe all is not lost and we can still have that wedding. And you can get over Boq now."

"Dad what did you do too him? Please tell me you didn't beat him up" I whined.

"No, I told him that he wasn't worthy of you and that if he had no intention of ever wanting to be with you, he was to never date you again. I was close to putting a restraining order on him to stay away from you. As I was leaving, a girl in a wheelchair entered the room. She seemed quite happy to see him."

"Nessa? Nessa was there?" Elphaba asked him.

"Yes, Is she your sister? Doesn't matter. What matters is that that boy won't ever be causing you heartache ever again. You will do great with this Connor boy." A few weeks ago, I would have been really upset if dad told me that I could never again date Boq, but now that I've meet Connor; I can move on from Boq and we can be friends at most. Right now, I just want to be happy for Elphaba and Fiyero. If I happen to date Connor down the road, that is a bonus. A nice bonus.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, Galinda has possibly found love again. Now again what do you guys think of Connor? And why was Boq accepting visits from Nessa and not Galinda? Stay Tuned. You've already Read so please Review. I really do love getting them. <strong>

**Feloria**


	17. A Very Confused Boq

"Elphaba, which flowers would you prefer? Peonies or Frangipanis?" It had been two weeks since my parents were here and I was happy. I had finally gotten over Boq, he didn't love me enough so I moved on. No good shedding tears over him wishing for he to come back to me. And I was to see Connor again for the second time, well third actually. He came to Shiz a few days ago to find me. That was the reason for my happiness, at least I believe so.

"The Peonies."

"Great, now we have to collect Fiyero's sister from Vinkus. We have to get the bridesmaid dresses and the flower girl dress for my cousin. I have her size so she doesn't need to come. Now let's go, we have far to travel. First to Vinkus then to Connor's store. He's expecting us so he'll have the best dresses that will go greatly with beautifully with your dress waiting for us."

"While I agree that isn't the only reason you are so eager to go." Elphaba smirked. I stuck my tongue out at her and pulled her out of the room. Forty minutes later we arrived outside Kiamo Ko, Fiyero house which is really a castle. Five minutes later after we got away from Fiyero's mum who always loved to see Elphaba; we were headed off to Bridal Fairytales. When we arrived I was to first to get out of the carriage. I could hear Elphaba quietly laughing behind me with Jane but I ignored her.

"Hey Galinda, I have a few dresses out I think you might like out back. I remembered from last time that they have to be perfect." Connor greeted me.

"Hey Connor, we're back. Glin here could wait to come again. This is Jane, Fiyero's sister who is going to be my other bridesmaid." Elphaba said. Glin blushed and elbowed me.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Tiggular. I was just telling Glin here that I have pulled out a few dresses. Shall I bring them out?"

"Do you seriously not know the answer to that question Connor?" He smiled and went to get the dresses. He came back with two dresses. One was a light pinkish and blueish dress with one shoulder strap. The other one a skin coloured dress and sort of a sun kissed yellow which was strapless. The blue one was better in my opinion.

"Jane try the skin one on first,Elphaba you need to put you dress on so we can see what the dresses look like on." I gave Elphaba the dress and she went into one of the changing rooms along with Jane."

"So which one do you like the most? Or is it neither?" Connor asked me.

"Neither. But if I had to choose one I would choose the yellow one. I don't know what you were thinking when you were choosing dresses. What happened to your colour wisdom."

"I'm saving the best for last." He certainly was. Neither of the dresses Jane tried on looked good against Elphaba. Connor took back both dresses and returned with two more which I can't even describe but I do know that Jane and I won't be wearing that for Elphie's wedding. Finally Connor bought out a dark navy blue dress. He was saving the best for last. When Jane tried on the dress and stood next to Elphaba it looked perfect. I nodded towards Elphie and she went back inside to take of her dress. Jane understood that we would be buying this dress and changed as well.

"You knew that the blue dress was the one so why did you bring out those are hideous dresses" I ask Connor.

"Because it would keep you here longer" Was he flirting with me?

"Well I guess it worked"

"Yes it did" Elphaba came back out with her dress in the bag she bought. Jane came out a second later and handed me the dress. Elphaba winked at me and pulled Jane outside. Once I paid for the dress, Connor handed it to me in a bag.

"Thanks Connor"

"Any time Galinda….Um I was wondering if you maybe want to go out sometime, grab some dinner or something." He was asking me out.

"Sure. Dinner sounds great."

"Really, um how about tomorrow? I'll pick you up from Shiz at seven"

"Ok, great. I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye" I walked out to meet up with Jane and Elphaba; who had been called by Mme. Morrible about Nessa who had an accident and was on her way to hospital.

* * *

><p>I was getting ready when Elphaba walked through the door after being with Fiyero.<p>

"Hey where are you going all dressed up like that?" she asked

"I have a date with Connor" she grinned widely at me.

"I knew it was only a matter of time. So where is he taking you?"

"I don't know but we're going to a restaurant for dinner. He's picking me up at seven." I had just finished my hair at it was 6:50pm. I had already done my makeup. I pulled at my silver heels from my wardrobe.

"Well have fun"

"I will. I'll be back in a few hours" I grabbed my purse and headed out. When I made it to the gates, I saw Connor already there waiting for me.

* * *

><p>I was on my way back to my dorm room when I found Boq talking to Fiyero.<p>

"Hey Boq"

"Hey Elphaba, maybe you can help. I was just asking Fiyero is he had seen Galinda anyway." Boq asked

"Galinda is on her date with Connor" I was stunned when I saw his shocked expression.

"What! Why is she on a date with another guy when she's my girlfriend?" Now it was my turn to be shocked.

"You're joking right. You and Galinda aren't a couple anymore. You deserted her when you woke up from your coma. You have ignored her and made her feel like you don't love her which we all feel is true."

"Yeah Boq, what are you going on about? You pretty much dumped Galinda. If it wasn't for Connor, she'd still be in the blues. Are you alright?" Fiyero said

"I'm fine. I don't know what you two are going on about but Galinda is my girlfriend. You know that and I do love her. I would never ignore her. Elphaba if this is some joke you think is funny, then quit it because it's not."

"Boq, Elphaba isn't lying and no one is playing a joke on you. You and Galinda are over." Boq walked away muttering in anger. What was he going on about? I would definitely have to tell Galinda

* * *

><p>Connor took me to Ella Bonné, an Italian restaurant in Vinkus. It was really the best date. We talked about Elphie's wedding and our lives. We had more in common than I thought. He is a great guy. After dinner we went for a walk in the park and we witnessed a man's proposal to his girlfriend. He wrote is message in the sky shooting up fireworks. It was the perfect ending to the night. We were on our way back to Shiz at the moment pulling up to the gates.<p>

"Thank for tonight Connor. I had a wonderful time."

"Would you like to do this again sometime?"

"I would love to. Good night Connor" I plucked up my courage, stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night Glin" I grateful for the darkness cause I'm blushing deeply. I he gets back into the carriage and heads off not before waving to me. I head back to the dorm room and find Elphaba sitting on her bed reading about Vinkus history. She would need to if she was going to be Queen on day. She saw me enter and put the book down. She would be demanding answers about the date; which when you think about is what I do with her.

"Hey Elphaba"

"Hey Glin, listen I need to tell you something. It's about Boq." The tone of her voice was serious.

"Galinda, Boq thinks that you and he are still dating. He came asking for you after you left for your date. I told him that and he got angry in a way. He was acting as if he had no recollection of you to ever splitting up. I think you should talk to him." Boq thought we were still dating. Great I just got over him and now I had to go through this. I know that sounded mean, but I really like Connor and I don't want to go back to Boq anymore. I moved on.

"Thanks Elphaba, I'll talk to him later"

"So what happened on this date? You need to tell me all the details like I tell you about my dates." Yep, I definitely sound like that.

* * *

><p>I talked to Boq the next day. Elphaba was right, he was angry with me and was yelling at me about how I was cheating on him. We got into this big argument which ending with me slapping him and turning away after he called a two timing slut. During my fast paced walk, I bummed into a first year who dropped her books.<p>

"Watch where you going. You have eyes, use them!" I screamed at her. It wasn't her fault but I was so angry right now. I stormed past to find Elphaba. I found her talking to Mme. Morrible about her sister. Nessa had twisted her ankle so she would be in hospital for a few weeks.

"Excuse me, Madame Morrible, could I borrow Elphaba for a moment please?" I was amazed at myself how I went for fuming brat to sweet innocent girl but I don't ponder on it.

"Of course Miss Galinda, Miss Elphaba and I were just finished talking." Mme. Morrible walked into her office and Elphaba turned to me.

"So did you talk to him?" I was fuming again.

"Oh I talked to him, and you know what happened? We talked, we fighted, he called me a slut and I slapped him. That's what happened. I glad we're not together anymore if he's going to be like that. Connor is nothing but a gentleman to me. I'm glad because it means that Boq won't be getting in the way of me and Connor getting together and when we do I'll shove it in his face what he lost."

"Galinda don't you think that sounds a bit stuck up. Like he should have been honoured to date you?"

"Yes…No…I don't know but the point is that this is the last straw. We are never getting back together. Never!" I had let out my steam and aggravation.

"Now, we need I need to get Fiyero and his groomsmen and their sizes. Which means another reason to see Connor."

"What about me?" Fiyero asked behind me. He was obviously looking for Elphaba and found me talking to her.

"Fiyero, you're here. Wonderful. I was saying that I need you and your groomsmen's sizes for your tuxes."

"Galinda, you know that Bridal Fairytales doesn't sell tuxes." Elphaba said

"Yes but I am meeting up with Connor to give him the sizes so he can put orders in for the tuxes to arrive for Fiyero. That's my reason for seeing Connor. So I need you to come with me please"

"Galinda, I came here to see Elphaba, not to give you my tux size."

"Need I remind you that this is your wedding?"

"Yes I know Galinda but need I remind you that we aren't getting married until after graduation which is a long time from now."

"Yeah Galinda, can't you get your sizes another time please." Elphaba complained

"Alright fine, go ahead and have your fun without me, but not too much fun. I'm watching you Fiyero. Take it in your room not mine please." Elphaba giggled while Fiyero turned scarlett red.

"I be sure to remember that Galinda." I release a small giggle before leaving. Watching the two of them arm in arm together in love made me remember what it was like. I hoped that maybe one day I could be like that with Connor.

* * *

><p><strong>Gloq shippers please no flames or no weapons please. I've been working very hard on this story ever since I got my inspiration back.<strong>


	18. Good News, Bad News

It had been two weeks since the Boq Project. Boq was convinced that Galinda was still her girlfriend but everyone else said otherwise. When Boq tried to talk to Galinda, she would walk away. She told herself that she was happier without him. Connor had asked her out on two more dates and they had grown closer with each one; Galinda felt herself falling in love with him liked she hoped so. She sent letters to her parents telling them about her dates with Connor to which her father replied saying he was very happy for her and wished her a wonderful life with Connor. Galinda was glad to have rekindled her relationship with her father. He approved of Connor very much and was happy to see Galinda over the Munchkin. Connor had actually asked her out on another date tonight, he said he had something special planned for the both of them. As always Galinda would ask Elphaba to help her get ready for her date but she was visiting Nessa in the hospital. From what Elphaba said, Nessa couldn't wait to get out tomorrow. She seemed really anxious but Elphaba felt it was for a different reason. Right now, she had Fiyero helping her. Who else besides Elphaba was fit to help her dress for Vinkus than the Vinkus Prince?

"So what about this one?" I held a navy blue dress with white poker dots. Fiyero sighed and gave me the same answer as the past ten other dresses.

"It looks great Glin"

"Fiyero, you said that about the other dresses. I need to know who to dress properly for Vinkus and Elphaba isn't here. Why are you so down anyway?"

"I'm not down, just worried. Elphaba has been gone all afternoon. Surely visiting hours would be over now wouldn't they?" Fiyero seemed really anxious

"She'll be home soon. Ohh what about this one." I held up a nice yellow strapless dress. It seemed perfect. I had already decided to wear it but I still wanted to know what Fiyero thought.

"I…I thinks that the one you should wear. Now if you'll excuse me Glin, I have to make a call." Fiyero stepped out of the room. I proceeded to get ready; an hour later closer to six thirty, when he would be picking me up, I grabbed my clutch and headed out.

* * *

><p>I was on my way back to Shiz. It all fitted together now. Why Boq wasn't in love with Galinda, why Nessa was visiting him, why he thought that he and Galinda were still a couple. Nessa had put him under a spell. I knew Nessa was acting up so I decided to give her a truth serum in her tea that she had daily as part of her lunch meal. She soon revealed everything. Nessa had placed a spell on Boq to erase his love for Galinda. The spell didn't last forever so she redid it every time she went to visit him. When she sprained her ankle and had to stay in hospital she became very worried because she wouldn't be able to place the spell on him. It was all part of her plan to have Boq for herself. She hated Galinda. Galinda Upland who got everything. Even Boq who Nessa thought she didn't deserve to have as her boyfriend so she made the plan to break them up.<p>

Galinda being married off was her lucky break, it meaning that she could move in on Boq, but Boq was too depressed; not talking to anyone and then by that time, Fiyero and I brought him to Gilikin to get him and Galinda together again. When she heard about Boq being in a coma she used that as her Golden Gate of opportunity and placed a spell on him while he slept. It explained why Boq woke up a different man. He had no recollection of his and Galinda's love.

I wanted to tell Galinda all this and that Boq did still love her but she was so happy with Connor. Speaking of whom; she was on a date with right now. I decided to tell Fiyero. He may not be the brightest at school as Galinda once put it but he gave great advice. Finally I arrived back at Shiz and raced to Fiyero's dorm room. Two weeks ago he gave a second key to his room so that I wouldn't ever have to wait for him to open up. Fiyero like to think of it as 'Moving In'. Fiyero was at his desk writing what I guessed to be a letter to someone. He turned around at the door opening and saw me.

"Elphaba, what's wrong?" My facial expression must evoked his question.

"It's about Galinda and Boq." I told him everything Nessa told me under influence of what I asked her. He grew as shocked as I was.

"So Nessa did all that just so that she could be with Boq?"

'Yeah but the real question is; what do we do now about it? I' want to tell Galinda about it but she's happy with Connor and I don't won't to ruin that."

"What about if we told Boq? Then he could try and win Galinda back"

"That's the point. Galinda is so happy with Connor she might not want Boq back but he tells her everything we told him, she'll feel guilty about who to be with again. And Galinda hates choices. I remember how she had to choose between two really cute dresses that she liked from her wedding. She wanted both but had to choose one. She nearly went mental. She eventually closed her eyes and pointed at one and then went on as if nothing had happened and she chose it in the first place. Galinda hates choices. So what do we do?"

"I don't know Elphaba, I don't know"

"Why do our lives have to be so full of drama? My life was never this crazy back at Munchkinland High School."

* * *

><p>It turns out that Connor had set up a lake side picnic at the park just a few kilometres away from Shiz.<p>

"When you said it was a surprise, I kept trying to guess what you had in stall. I went on from what we had done from our past dates. I was definitely not expecting this."

"I'm full of surprises. I realised that on our other dates I was trying to impress you but I wasn't showing you the real me so I wanted to do this the right way. I want you to meet the real me. Hello, my name is Connor Oxley and I come from Vinkus." He took of his hat and bowed.

"Well hello Connor Oxley, I am Galinda Upland, from the Upper Uplands of Gilikin." I did a small curtsy. We looked at each other and erupted into a laugh. We sat down and began to eat.

"I have an idea. To get to know each other better, Miss Upland, why don't we play a game of Twenty Questions? I ask a question which we both answer and then you'll ask a question." I giggled at the formality in his voice.

"Alright, what is your question Mr Oxley?"

"What do you like to do for fun?"

"I like to make people my projects. Turn the nerds into popular. I have only failed one project but only because I was never really into it as much as the others. You remember Elphaba?" He nodded "She was the project. We became friends after we stopped hating each other and I wanted to help her but I never got around to making her popular like the others. So there's my answer. What's yours?"

"My answer as you may or may not have guessed from your previous trips to Bridal Fairytale is that I like to paint. I actually want to be an artist. That's why I'm good with mixing colours. I've made a few paintings but I haven't sold any. Your question?"

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Orange, like the sunset. What's yours?"

"Pink. I love all shades of pink except hot pink. Hot pink is horrible. Next" We continued until it all the food was gone and it was late. I had learnt many new things about him. He had a pet bunny at Home called Victor. He hated bananas. Lost both his parents at the age of twelve, lived with his Aunt who had two children until he was nineteen. He loved classical ballet music etc. I felt closer to him and I was in love with him. Since Shiz was so close we had walked to the park and were now walking back.

"Galinda" Connor asked

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something. I…I…" He stopped stuttering and fell silent. I looked at his eyes and soon I felt his lips on mine.

"Galinda, I really like you… a lot. Every date that we've gone on, I've fallen more in love with you. I just want to know if you like me back." He liked me even loved. I hesitated but then I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I do. I've fallen in love with you" I looked into his green eyes as I said this. They glistened brightly. I was in love with him. I plucked up my courage and kissed him. After a second he kissed me back. We stayed like this until he broke away.

"Galinda, will you be my girlfriend?"

"As long as you'll be boyfriend" He let out a laugh and pulled me in tighter. We were at the gates so he gave me a goodnight kiss and I headed to my room. Elphaba wasn't there but I continued to get ready for bed. About ten minutes later she came into the room. I couldn't wait to tell her the news.

"Elphaba" "Galinda" We both began to speak.

"Glin you go first." She said

"Elphaba, Connor and I are dating." I couldn't help but smile. However she had a mixed looked of horror and shock on her face. Wasn't she happy for me?

"Elphaba what's wrong? She seemed to be muttering to herself

"no…no…I knew this bad idea…I can't tell her now" Tell me what?

"Elphaba. What's the problem? I thought you would be happy for me and Connor."

"I am. It's just that…well we found out why you thought Boq didn't love you…Galinda he lost his memory of his love for you. He was spelled. He didn't remember a single thing about your relationship when he came out of the coma now he does and he's been really upset and you going on dates with Connor because he still loves you." I don't really remember what happened after she told me but at the moment Elphaba was shaking me. I opened my eyes and realised on my on my bed.

"Elphaba what happened?"

"You fainted after I told you about the horrendous trouble we now have to deal with. You have to choose between two loves. Next time I woke up it was morning…I think. On my bedside table, there was a note.

**Glin,**

**Gone to get us lunch. Please don't leave the room. **

**Elphaba **

Great, I was bounded to the room only. As soon as I said that Elphaba walked through the door.

"Oh good your awake. Here I bought you a chocolate muffin." She handed me the muffin which I immediately started eating. How long had I been out?

'Oh by the way. These came for you" She handed me a small bouquet of bluebells. My favourite flower. I knew it was from Connor. There was a card attached with my name of the front. I opened the card and read it.

_**Galinda**_

_**Roses are red, Bluebells are….blue.**_

_**And I love you. **_

_**Connor. **_

_**P.S. Please meet me at the Rose Café for lunch.**_

I sighed and smelt the flowers. I reread the note. My head snapped towards the clock. It read 12:10. I screamed and jumped off the bed. I put the flowers down and dashed out of the room but then ran back inside because I realised I was still wearing last night's outfit. I quickly changed and stuck my tongue out at Elphaba. She had been laughing at me. I walked into the Rose Café and found Connor.

"Sorry I'm late. I only just woke up." He chuckled

"At midday. How late did you stay up gossiping with Elphaba about me?" I couldn't tell him about Boq. So I lied but I hated it.

"Not that late. Just until 11:00pm. Which by the way thank you for the bluebells. I love them." I cuddled into his chest.

"You're welcome." He leant down and kissed me which I fully reciprocated. I pulled back and cuddled back into his chest.

"I love you" He said

"I love you too."

"Galinda?" I turned to see Boq standing nearby. Close enough to hear what I had just said and to see the kiss. I remembered what Elphaba had said to me the night before. Boq still loved me. It hurt him to see me with Connor when in his mind; he had done nothing to drive me away. I couldn't face both of them so I did what I always did when something went wrong. I ran.

"Galinda!" Connor called after me

**Boq's POV**

She was kissing him now. Were they together? From where I was I could hear what they were saying.

"I love you" He said. What hurt me is that she said it back. She loved him, not me and I don't know why. I couldn't take it

"Galinda?" she from Connor to me a few times and then ran. Connor called after her and then turned to me. He looked angry.

"Look Boq, I know exactly what you've done to her. She's told me everything. How you deserted her when she loved you. You stay the hell away from her or you'll be hearing from me." He put a ten dollar note on the table and ran out of the café after me. What did he mean that I deserted her? I would never leave her. I love her. And now I've lost her.

* * *

><p><strong>I am making this sequal for this story. So there is a few more chapters for this one and then if you want to continue with the story read on in Whom Do I Love. Thanks for going on this journey with me. I love you all.<strong>


	19. Out With The Truth Again

**A/N: So sorry that I took so long to update and I have no excuse for it. This is the last chapter for this story then you can continue reading on Whom Do I love. **

It's had been a month since my little fiasco in the Rose Café. I explained it all Connor why I ran out. I was telling the truth but in reality I was only covering the horrible truth of what really happened. I couldn't tell Connor about how he was put under a spell not to love me. What would he do if I did? I didn't want to think Worst Case Scenario of it. Currently I was waiting for a reply from my parents to my letter. I wrote to them saying how Connor and I were an official couple and that I am very happy. I finished my diary entry and was about to walk over the mail department when Elphaba walked in the room.

"Glin there's a letter here from your parents. I was getting mine and Nessa's so I thought I'd get yours too." Elphaba past me the letter; I ripped it open and read its contents.

_Glinny_

_We are glad that you have found love with Connor. Hopefully in a few years or so of dating him, you'll here wedding bells as well. Your cousin Lucy has come to say for a while and would love to see you again. Can you come up this weekend? You can invite Connor along with you too. We await your reply. If so, we'll send a carriage by Friday afternoon. So have everything packed. _

_Mum & Dad _

I would love to come up for the weekend. I eagerly wrote out a response that I would be coming but I left room to add if Connor was coming.

"So what was the letter about?" Elphaba asked me

"My baby cousin Lucy and her family have come to Vinkus to visit us. They've invited me to join them for the weekend. They've also asked if I would like to take have Connor join us so I am going to give him a call." I opened the door and headed down the hall. Turning the corner into the Library I nearly bumped into Nessa. The wicked witch I despised. She was afraid of me and so she should be.

_Flashback_

_After running out of the Rose Café, I realised that I was pouring all my anger and frustration and hurt into the wrong munchkin. I should be maddenly furious with Nessa. She was the problem here. She stuck her grimy hands into hers and Boq's relationship because she wanted him for herself even when Boq didn't love her and she couldn't stand that. She had it coming. And vengeance is a dish best served cold. I stormed over to her room and threw her away from her wheelchair which I destroyed, making her watch. I lifted her up by her hair._

"_Now you can crawl for the rest of your life like the filth you are. If you ever try messing with my life again, I'll make sure you never live to see the dawn of the new day." I threw her back down and walked out of the room." My threat worked wonders into her brain for she completely ignored me as if I wasn't alive. She didn't tell a soul about that day and never would. She was terrified of Miss, Miss?" _

I turned around to see who was poking me. It turned out to be a freshman. The boy held a letter in his hand

"Can I help you?"

"A man gave this to me to give to you. She said you would who he was and what to do with it?" He gave it to me and walked away. I opened the letter and scanned the contents. I smiled gleefully and ran back to my room.

* * *

><p>I arrived at Mardio's Italian restaurant and walked inside. It was quarter to seven.<p>

"Do you have a reservation miss?" A man standing behind a podium asked me.

"Oxley" he scanned the list in front of him and smiled

"Right this way miss" He led me to the draperies opening one where I found Connor sitting at one end of the table. I thanked the man and sat down. Connor leaned over and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Hello beautiful. I'm glad you received my card. I wasn't sure if that boy would find you."

"I received it. How have you been?" I asked

"Good, ever since news got out that you were seen entering Bridal Fairytales, we've had a lot of business." He must have noticed my worried face. "It was that time you came to visit me. Not when Elphaba was with you." I let out a sigh.

"Well that is good news; we'll have to celebrate to that. Have you looked at the menu already?" I asked

"Yes and I think that we have a Fettuccini Cabonara." I nod, Connor calls a waited over and orders our meals. We spend the night talking about the week so far. I tell him how my baby cousin is coming up to visit me and asked him if he wanted to come which he agreed to. After dinner, we went for a walk around the park by the moonlight.

* * *

><p>Friday arrived and we were waiting for the carriage to arrive when Boq came over to us. Something must have happened between Connor and Boq because he looked frightened and Connor looked angry but was trying to keep it hidden.<p>

"Can I help you Boq?" I asked politely

"I would like to speak to you, privately." Look threw a glance a Connor then looked back at me.

"Anything you have to say to Galinda, you can say to me." Thankfully before things got out of hand, our carriage arrived and the footman stepped down to put our bags in the carrier.

"Boq, I don't have time to talk. We're leaving to see my family." Boq's face grew cold.

"So you're going to introduce him to your parents. Hoping this relationship will work and you'll have daddy's blessing to get married like you and me or are you going to dump him and move on to some other guy." I couldn't hold back the tears. I opened the door, ready to get in.

"Yeah that's right. Run away Galinda like you always do." I hopped in and turned around to see Connor punch Boq in the face, knocking him down.

"If you ever talk to her like that again, I will personally make sure every bone in your body breaks and never heals." He got in the carriage and we were off.

"Galinda, what did he mean; married like you and I?" I was dreading this. I wanted to tell him at a more comfortable time and place. Not now but I had to.

"You know how I told you about me and Boq breaking up cause off what happened in the hospital?"

"Yeah, he just stopped loving you. Why?" he looked confused.

"I haven't told you the full story. Now before I do, I must ask you to hold your questions until I have finished. Some of it, I've only just found." he nodded and opened my mouth to speak.

"Last year, Boq and I were secretly dating. My parents didn't know about him until they arranged a marriage for me." I continued to speak, telling him about how we broke up cause of the marriage, how Fiyero, Elphaba and Boq came to get me out of the marriage. As I spoke, he never once looked as if he wanted to leave.

"At the stage, I was really upset but then I met you and we became a couple. I was finally over Boq and in love again but Elphaba found out that Boq had been under a spell to forget his love for me. The spell wore off and Boq still thought we were a couple and was hurt by seeing us together. And now I don't know what to do."

"You still love him?" his face dropped.

"Yes. No, maybe. But I love you. Ever since we've been a couple, things have been bad between me and Boq and I can't see myself loving him again. Things have just been so complicated lately. My life was never this hard. Before I met Elphaba, I was just a ditzy blonde who had a perfect life, prefect friends, and the perfect boyfriend. I lived in my small cosy bubble but then it got popped and things aren't perfect anymore."

"Galinda, life isn't meant to be perfect. We all have problems but it's the people we meet who fix them. Before I met you, I was mess. On the outside I may have looked fine, but inside I wasn't. Then I met you and everything changed. We'll get through this together." I hugged him tight and gave him a kiss. When we made it to my house, I could see Lucy waiting with my mum. We had our bags taken in while I walked up to Lucy. She smiled widely when she saw me stretching her arms out to me.

"Gaga!" Seeing how she couldn't say my name properly, she called me by the first to letters of my name. Once I was close enough, mum handed her over to me.

"Hello, Lucy" I gave her a big hug and she squealed. She turned to look at Connor beside me and hid her head by my chest.

"Gaga?" She pointed her tiny arm at Connor but pulled it back immediately.

"This is Connor, Lucy" She turned her head to look at him and produced a small smile.

"Shall we go say hi to mama and dada?" Lucy widened her smile and tug towards the door. I turned to my mother and smiled.

"Mum, this is Connor. My boyfriend." She smiled and gave him a hug.

"So you're the boy who's mended my poor Galinda's heart? I've heard great things about you. Come, we'll get you settled in your rooms." We walked into the house and said hi to everyone. Aunt Katie and Uncle John were happy to see me again. I handed Lucy back over to Aunt Katie and introduced them to Connor. Everyone was happy. Maybe I was better off with Connor. But what about Boq. He was sweet and deserved an explanation. I wasn't sure if he had been told but once he was I would have to make a choice. I would come across that bridge soon but right now, I wanted to spend this weekend in a good way. With my family and my boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so that the last chapter for this story. Now I shall continue with Whom Do I love. Also I have to udate chapters for Fun Education and Love story when I finish them so be on the lookout. Bye and Happy Valentines Day. <strong>


End file.
